A day in the life of Pururu
by The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru
Summary: So what's it like working as a medic in an off world platoon? Well let's find out. Chief medic Pururu, of the Garuru platoon's, work diary. read and enjoy. :P
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N: I'mma still working on my other story, the one with Zoruru. But at the moment I need a break from it. So here's something I whipped up about Pururu.  
It starts right back on her first day with the Garuru platoon. A work diary.  
I figure it must be kinda interesting being a nurse in an off world platoon.  
Anyway, I have nothing more to add, so enjoy. And please leave me your comments and ideas. ^3^ ))

Work diary: Day 1

After completing Keron headquarters medical university, everyone is issued a job with an off world platoon. From there we are completely under the control of our platoon leader but headquarters still gives us homework ^^;

The task I have been issued to do is to keep a work diary about what it's like being a nurse for an off world platoon so that the next generation can receive better quality training.

So here goes nothing I guess ^^...  
My name is Pururu, I went to Keron medical academy university, I am Keronjin graduate 4569. Issued to the Garuru platoon.  
My first day started as I left home and travelled to the grand star docking bay at 5am. I was kept waiting for half an hour before the rest of my new platoon showed up. My new comrades are as followed;

Lieutenant Garuru, our leader, Lance corporal Zoruru, privet Taruru, and new soldier Tororo.

Lieutenant Garuru looks very sincere, it's a little intimidating. He's not the sort of man who smiles a lot as far as I can tell. He seems very on task and focused though, good points to have in a leader I'm sure.  
Lance corporal Zoruru...well I don't even know how to start. I know it is wrong to judge a person on how they look, but when I saw him I almost screamed. Half of his body is a machine, and he only has one eye and it glows. He's one scary man...robot...thing. Although it might be somewhat to do with the fact I didn't seem to notice him at first. Boy, if he wanted to sneak up on someone, he'd be really good at it. I didn't notice his existence at all.

Privet first class Taruru is such an odd little thing. I don't think he can be very old, despite the fact he has lost his tail. He never stops talking, and it's mostly about sweeties, video games, and some person name Tamama. I don't know who this is, but by the way he talks about them, I can only assume that they are either family or lovers, or something.

And finally there's recruit Tororo. I'm not going to say anything about it to anyone, but according to him medical files, he's far too young to be a soldier. Especially one in an off world platoon. Poor little guy. I wonder how he ended up being recruited so young. He shouldn't even be out of Keron elementary yet. There's something about that child that scares me though, I'm not sure what it is. He just has a hint of evil behind him somehow.

I felt awkward at first, I don't think any of them were expecting to have a female in their platoon. They all seem just a tad bit nervous around me.  
I'm sure that over time they will get used to me though.

We were issued a ship and our first mission is to clear the asteroid shower down near Kirutan planet before anyone gets hurt. Quite a simple task but it will take a few days to get there so today was mostly travelling.

We all sorted out a rota for ship duties, you know basic things like cooking and cleaning, as the leader says, the quality of your ship reflects the quality of your platoon.

The others don't seem very talkative which makes me feel a bit out of place, but I guess I'm here to work, not to talk.

Anyway, today was about settling in but tomorrow I need to issue each member an injection of hydroxylinateapol, the shot to stop kirukap, the kirutan's major virus.

It only really just hit me today how important my role here is, it's quite scary. Anyway we have an early rise tomorrow so I shall end this report for now.  
Sincerely, Pururu~


	2. Chapter 2

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N I still have nothing to write. I'm just derping right now.^3^  
Leave me some comments guys, I'd appreciate it. ))

Work diary: Day 2

Today is my second day in the Garuru platoon. I must say, it's been an eventful day.  
We were awoken at 5am to start work, for me this was like a lay in ^^;.

We didn't really have breakfast as such, just type G, that stuff tastes so gross ~_~.

I think we have real food on board but we use it for lunch and dinner, apparently breakfast isn't important here. I don't dare argue though, don't need to make enemies here.

Lunch and dinner were good though, apparently we are taking it in turns to cook, today the leader cooked. I dread my turn, they don't teach us to cook in medical university ^^.  
...Anyway enough about food haha ^^;...  
Today I gave out some injections. I didn't get to use my big needle yet, just the small kind. I tend to only use the big needle for injury's and immediate cures etc.

I gave everyone a shot against kirukap.

It went rather smoothly for a first try ^^.

Garuru san was very good, he didn't even flinch with the needle. Not that it wasn't expected, he certainly appears to be a brave and fearless leader.

Zoruru san, I found out, has a terrible phobia of needles and caused quite a ruckus. He smashed three of my needles and hid in the ceiling. I ended up having to get a ladder to fetch him down, and convinced the other guys to hold him down. He fainted as soon as I put the needle in him. Poor guy.

Taruru san and Tororo san seemed a bit uncomfortable but they were brave. I'm proud of them in a way. Although Tororo would only agree to participate if he got a lollypop afterwards. :)

I will work one on one later with everyone to find out personal details such as allergy and issues and whatnot, just need to wait until everyone is comfortable enough and can accept me as their doctor.  
Only one day to go now until we reach kirutan's solar system and then we can get to work on the mission. I'm a little nervous but at the same time quite exited ^^  
Anyway time for bed. Reporting out.  
Sincerely, Pururu~


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N: YAY! One review! ^3^  
Thankchu :3))

Work diary: Day 4

I know I missed writing about yesterday but it was such a busy day and when I got ready to write I was so exhausted that I simply fell asleep over my computer ^^;

Yesterday we arrived at the Kirutan solar system at 3am and begun work. We quickly found out that it wasn't just a asteroid shower though.

A whole lot of Scorpento aliens were trying to invade. Scorpento aliens have the ability to turn invisible and they were planting explosives inside of Kirukaps moons and blowing them up.

That's what the asteroids were, chunks of moons.

It was pretty scary and a much bigger mission than we were expecting. We spent the whole day fighting.

At first my platoon wouldn't let me go on the battle field, they seemed to think that because I am a girl that I was too 'fragile' or something to be fighting. Typical boys to think that. One thing they need to learn, NEVER underestimate a nurse. I got out after a while and soon showed them ^w^.

Me and my injection needle = unstoppable. Haha.  
Anyway we prevailed in the end, we god rid of all the invaders and cleared up the area, but we didn't get everything done until 2am, resulting in exhaustion.

The platoon didn't go unscathed either :\.

Taruru san and Tororo san were ok, just exhausted. I think Taruru passed out towards the end. So we put him to bed. I'm sure he'll be fine. Zoruru san got his whole arm taken off, it was only the metal arm though thankfully. There was still a LOT of blood though. I was freaking out a bit, but I managed to patch him up. I'm no mechanic though, I don't know where you get metal arms from. I'm sure Tororo can do something about it later when he's more awake. For a little tadpole, that kid is quite the genius. We sure couldn't have won that battle without the little guy.

Garuru san also suffered, he came out with a broken leg and a black eye, I got him all fixed up though ^^. Just took a little injection, some bandages and an ice pack. He's so brave.~

Today I think everyone has just been resting, the leader wants us to carry on, but we are all far too exhausted to work right now. I can barely stay away and I write this.

So we will head back to headquarters tomorrow.

I think we're going to stay the night on Kirukap.

Ohh well, time for bed.  
Sincerely, Pururu~


	4. Chapter 4

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N: OH YAY! Five comments already. I am a happy derp! ^3^  
Keep em coming guys. And I'd love ta hear your ideas and things! :D  
OH, and the reason I purposely miss out days and skip from four to nine and such is to make it seem somewhat more realistic. NO-ONE can keep a diary up to date every single day! It's impossible. ^3^;))

Work diary: Day 9

Phew, it's been a while since I wrote up a report.

It's just it has been so busy these last few days.

You see. Our platoon was all exhausted after our battle with the Scorpentos, so we landed on Kirutan to rest for the night.

When we awoke, none of the platoon could move at all. :\  
Turns out we had landed in an abandoned part of Kirutan, the reason it had been abandoned? Well because there was a huge outbreak of an increasingly contagious virus called kapukapu in the area.

I feel really stupid, how could I have vaccinated everyone for kirukap and not for kapukapu! Arrg!

*Sigh* ohh well not much can be done now, mistakes happen I suppose. =_=  
Anyway I have been taking care of everyone for days now, I'm exhausted!

The symptoms of Kapukapu can range anywhere from vomiting to complete paralysation!

Looks like the guys got the worse end of the stick here.

I just spent the last four days fetching water and blankets, changing sheets, clearing up sick and other much...worse things, feeding people and giving everyone medicine.

I had no idea how difficult being a nurse would be when putting what I learned in medical school to practice.  
I think everyone is better now though, everyone can move again a fair bit and keep down food for a while. I'm almost proud ^^.

Although after that, I'm seriously considering requesting headquarters for an assistant, hahaha.  
I think we are heading back tomorrow, giving everyone a chance to recover for one more day.  
I'm so exhausted, pururu need sleepy time now... u.u  
Sincerely Pururu~


	5. Chapter 5

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N: OH WELL HELLO!  
I HAVE RETURNED!  
…How has THIS short joke type story got more reviews than the other serious story that I slave over to write? o3o;  
Oh well I suppose, beggars can't be choosers. XD  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! ^3^  
Sorry it's been forever since I have updated! Real life has been busy! Exams and whatnot.  
Anyway, I will take into consideration what you guys have said and try to work on grammar, spelling, and spacing. Sorry about everything, when I started this it was really just a joke thing as a bit of fun, but now there are like six people following it, and that is serious to me. o3o;;  
I know this chapter is short still, but I will work on making them longer after this and try to put more in. This is just something quick because it is late and I need sleepz.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter, leave me some reviews because I love you all *throws cookies at you lovely readers out there*, and have a great day. B3}}

**Work diary: day 14****  
**Again I have not updated my work diary in so very long ^^'  
I never realized how busy life is in a platoon.  
Although... I am having such a wonderful time.  
so many new experiences, so many amazing places to see and people to meet. I don't really have much of an excuse this time, the last five days have gone fairly smoothly. :D

We have a strict rota of how we spend the days while traveling.  
We all must be awake and ready for the day by 6am.  
We then take it in a rota to do different tasks on the ship such as cleaning, cooking, engineer work, all sorts. I really don't like it when it's my turn to cook, I had my first try at cooking the other day I had no idea how to use any of the kitchen appliances and ended up making everyone toast for dinner. (And I even burnt it, haha ^^;).  
Ohh well... at least everyone was polite enough to not shout at me or anything. In fact, everyone ate it, I don't think anyone even complained.  
…I'm pretty sure Taruru and Tororo hid their toast under the table and threw it away later, then ordered pizza. But at least they did it discretely.  
I like it best when the lieutenant cooks. I think Garuru san is the best chef, then again, he's pretty good at almost everything ^/^

After everyone is finished up with the morning chores we all assemble on the first deck of the ship and do roll call. I'm not really sure why this is necessary because there are only five of us but ohh well. ^^;  
Then we are allowed a break for leisure and go back to our duties on ship so I go back to sorting out my needles into size order and arranging all the bandages, Garuru san goes back to his paper work and piloting the ship, Taruru kun assists him most of the time, Tororo kun is on ship maintenance duty and I have no idea what Zoruru san does. I keep forgetting he is even there.

We all assemble at 8pm for dinner. At first this was done in silence but recently I think everyone is starting to become more open with talking, so we converse about the days and about life back home.  
You know, I don't think anyone would openly admit it (you know what boys are like), but I think everyone is feeling a little homesick lately. :\

I think we are all becoming closer as a platoon though, that makes me smile ^^

After dinner we do different things on different days.  
Mondays we work in late because inspections are Tuesday mornings.  
Tuesdays we get the night off and turn in early, it's nice to have a good rest at least one night of the week, haha.  
Wednesdays we take out time to train in our elements, I normally spend this time practicing wound stitching on dolly's. I guess that sounds a little strange, but it is a good way to practise, and sew up broken toys at the same time. ^^;  
Thursdays we Practice resonation, Garuru san says it helps with teamwork and bonding, he says "A good team is one that works together. In order to work together in peace, a platoon must be able to resonate perfectly together" haha^^. I think we're getting pretty good now. Taruru kun goes a bit too fast and Zoruru san is a bit off key. But we're getting there.  
Friday is my favourite night because that is movie night.  
Originally it was another turning in early night but Taruru kun suggested we do social activities as a team.  
So eventually, this came to be a night of gathering together to watch a film. ^-^  
We are all going to take it in turns to pick movies, last week it was Zoruru's turn and he picked this terrifying scary movie with chainsaw murderers and ghosts and all sorts, I had nightmares that night :(.  
When it's my turn I'm going to pick a really girly movie and the boys will still have to watch it, Mwahaha ^w^  
On Saturdays we have communications night where we take time to call or write to loved ones back on Keron, I always write to my parents and my friends, I miss them ever so much :'(.  
I wonder who all the others write too...  
Finally we have Sunday night, we stop on a close by planet to re-fuel and repair the ship, normally we stay with the locals which is nice because we get to meet so many different aliens. ^^  
They are often so friendly too. :D

Anyway I fear I have written this report far too long already. I don't want to bore you all back at headqatres. Haha ^^;  
So I guess I will turn in now and try to update again as soon as possible ^^

Sincerely Pururu~


	6. Chapter 6

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

{{A/N: WOW! MORE REVEIWS! LIKE…THREE WHOLE NEW REVEIWS. THAT IS MORE THAN I HAVE EVER GOTTEN IN ONE GO.  
Thank you ;3;  
So hey, I'm thinking about starting another new character story. I guess I really shouldn't because I havn't finished both the ones I am already doing yet. XD  
HNGHHHH INSPIRATION THOUGH.  
*sigh*  
ANYWAY.  
**RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars**- Thank you! (v;3;)v …I really don't know how to respond to that. But that's very nice. I am glad you like my writing style. I thought people would hate it at first because it was a joke and has little emoticons in bad spelling and everything. XD  
**Kero lover** – Thank you too! Yeah everyone loves Pururu. She is both badass and adorable! :D  
**Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir** – First off, I love some of your stories so I feel quite honoured at the fact you read mine. (v;3;)v  
Secondly, Thank you! :D  
I really don't get why more people don't like Garuru and Pururu. I think it's a pretty "on the level" pairing, you know. XD  
Sorry about the grammar and spelling. I am working on it.

Can I use the excuse that it's supposed to be hand written by Pururu at night and she's probably exhausted and doesn't care about spelling or grammar…? *Hopeful look* B)  
…No…I didn't think so. Sorry .3.;  
XD I will work on it.

can I just do lots of short chapters rather than long chapters. Because I can never think of anything to write past seven hundred words... Diary entries are not that long. o3o;  
I will keep making them short and just do lots of them, like I will try to do at least one or two a day….you know, if that is okay with you guys? The reader is always right you know. ;)

By the way, the time difference between me and you guys is annoying as hell. I wait all day for someone to update, or someone to read. But nothing. Then as soon as I wake up first thing in the morning… Stories, new chapters, and reviews everywhere to be found! XD  
hahaha

Anyway, ^3^ enjoy~}}

****

Work diary: day 15

Told you I would update quicker this time. :P  
Well _really_ I just have a little spare time because I can't sleep, it's all to do with what happened last night I think.

I think something weird is going on...  
Last night I had this really creepy nightmare that I was wandering the ship and there was all this creepy red light everywhere. It made everything look ominous.  
Then there was this creepy tall shadow person, it looked almost like a pekaponjin but had no eyes, and it was just standing there.  
Then it was following me, then it got out this knife and I was running away and just…  
It was a really scary dream :'(

Nightmares don't bother me normally. I just wake up, take a deep breath and go back to sleep.  
I remember having nightmares all through medical university…although most of those were to do with fear of failing exams. So I guess a different kind of nightmare. ^^;  
Today when I woke up... he was there, the creepy shadow man. He was just standing there in the corner of my room with the knife in his hands. I'm sure of it. I'm sure he was there.  
I was so scared that I almost screamed, but when I looked again, he was gone.  
Maybe I was hallucinating? It still felt like I was being watched though, all night.  
I couldn't get back to sleep so I was hugging my pillow and watching the wall just in case the shadow man came back.

At first I swept it off as a simple one off nightmare but after some observation... I don't think it was just me that had scary dreams last night.

When we all assembled at 6am. All the others looked a little shaken up too, Garuru san looked more tired than anything but I'm sure the other three were shaking. Even though I know they wouldn't admit it.  
The metal on Zoruru sans arms clatter slightly when he shakes, and Tororo kuns glasses keep falling off.  
I'm sure Taruru stuttered a couple of times too while he spoke. But he speaks non-stop, so it was pretty difficult to notice.

I decided at first to ignore it, maybe it was cold or something.

Next we had daily chores though and I had the task today of doing the laundry.  
I don't mind the laundry, I think it's the easiest of the chores.  
Everyone puts their pillow cases, bed sheets, their used hats, and other things and such down the ships laundry pipe.  
The chore is to sort through and put everything in the giant washing machine in the ships basement.  
This was when I got the second clue that maybe the others had nightmares because one of the bed sheets was all wet meaning someone had wet the bed. I wonder who it was? That's hardly a thing that commonly happens to tough, a-grade soldiers. As far as I know anyway…  
I would have gone and asked everyone but I figured it would probably end in an awkward silence or something, my platoon are so hard headed, I don't see any of them ever admitting to anything. -_-'  
They're boys I guess, you know what boys are like. Anything and everything damages their ridiculous male egos. (/-0-)/  
My guess is it was Tororo. He is the youngest after all. Although I really shouldn't jump to conclusions without evidence I guess.

Then later when I was putting all the different cures and medicines into alphabetical order in the cabinet in my office, both Taruru kun and Tororo kun came into my office saying they were having hallucinations that a pekaponjin with a knife was following them.  
That **really** got my attention!  
I wasn't really sure whether I should report it to Garuru san or whether I should check us all out for some new virus or something.  
I was completely confused so I sent them off for an early night saying they were probably sleep deprived or something.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet but everyone seemed so on edge and jumpy. I'm sure when the phone rang Garuru san jumped and hit his head on a shelf, although I pretended not to notice. He wasn't hurt or anything.  
It's just… he's normally so cool about everything, it's really strange to see him act jumpy.  
Maybe everyone had nightmares? Maybe not…maybe I'm just imagining things.  
Either way I'm curious to what's going on here, today is not an ordinary day. All the time I feel like I'm being watched.

Maybe we are **all **sleep deprived?  
After all, we all go to bed pretty late and get up pretty early.  
I think that's probably a safe assumption anyway, I can't figure out what else could be the problem. I don't know of any viruses that have** these** kind of symptoms on people.

Could be stress maybe? Stress can cause all kinds of things.  
Maybe we are all working ourselves too hard.  
Back in medical uni, several other frogs had mental breakdowns and started acting all funny because of stress.

Or cabin fever?  
We **have** been stuck on the ship for a week now. That is a long time to stay in one place without going outside. Maybe it's affecting everyone.

I think if this carry's on, I might request headquarters for a vacation.

…

A moment ago I thought I saw him again, the scary shadow man with the knife in the corner. ;w;

I know he can't be there, it was just a dream right?  
I'm just seeing things…  
Still, I don't think I will sleep tonight. :\

Sorry I don't have more to update currently headquarters.

You must all be getting bored reading these entry's huh? Haha ^^;

We have been traveling and there's not an awful lot that goes on inside the ship, there has been no injury's to report, and the next vaccination day is due next week.

I will update again tomorrow, I am going to monitor everyone's status for the next few days if these symptoms keep up. Being nervous counts as a symptom…right?  
Anyway, I shall report my findings. Maybe there is some kind of new virus in this area or something. If that is the case, any data might be useful.

**Sincerely Pururu~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow to write up this next one but I got all exited to continue because I am starting to like this story and I really don't have anything else to do today except write. .3.;  
Sorry, this was supposed to be a whole lot more exiting that it actually turned out.  
I'll try and make the next chapter better.  
I might do a few chapters today.  
__**Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir**__ – You are welcome B)  
And __**thank you**__! (v;3;)v  
Ifeelevenmoreinspiredtokeeponwrittingnow! XD_

Enjoy~}}

_****_**  
Work diary: day 16**

I knew something weird was going on! **I knew it!**

I must have eventually fallen asleep last night and I had that same creepy nightmare again.  
But this time when I woke up he was right there! Inches away from my face, so close I could feel him breathing, that shadow man.  
It made me scream.  
I must have screamed really loud too because everyone came bursting into my room with weapons. ^^;

The problem is that as soon as that happened, he had disappeared.  
It was such an awkward silence then, for ages.  
Eventually everyone lowered their weapons and took in the situation.  
It was pretty embarrassing and I thought everyone was a little annoyed at first that I had woken them up.

It turns out everyone was already awake.

I explained what I had seen and what had been happening.  
Turns out the guys had been having similar nightmares too.  
That couldn't have possibly been a coincidence!  
Five different people having the same recurring nightmare?  
**No way!**

So Garuru san did some research.  
We are currently passing through the Seekolu nebular which inhabited by a race of aliens called Seekonjins.  
I've never heard of these guys before!  
I guess you learn a little something every day.

I always thought the Seekolu nebula was free of intelligent life forms.

These Seekonjins are enemies of the **Meronjins**, which are very similar in appearance to us **Keronjins.**  
Obviously some of these aliens had invaded our ship without us knowing, thinking we were their enemy's! (v*0*)v

Anyway Seekonjins are humanoid creatures which hide in the shadows, they are almost like ghosts in the fact that they have no physical body and a weak existence, but they have the ability to control brainwaves.  
They can use this control of brainwaves to give their victims nightmares and generate a sense of fear, even in the most fearless of people.  
They use this ability to drive their opponents insane.

So basically we were being attacked by a dangerous alien with no physical body meaning we couldn't attack it head on.  
And this was happening first thing in the morning... and it was all happening in my bedroom… (/o_o)/

It was a_ loooooooooooong_ day. =_=

To be honest though, I don't remember much of it ._.

Every time this Seekonjin attacked, their method of doing so was to get in to our minds and make us go unconscious.  
All I remember was one minute being awake and trying to wake up the others, and the next minute being an a horrific nightmare.  
Then being awake again.

It was horrible :(

I was running from the creature in terror in my nightmare, when suddenly came to a realization!

**You can't die in a dream.**

So why bother running from the man with the knife?  
What is the worst he could do?

Suddenly all the fear went away and I woke up!

I think everyone else caught on too because they all started to wake up after a while as well.

**We figured out how to beat a Seekonjin, yay! **:D  
You just have to use your logic and be brave. They can't drive you insane if they can't scare you.

We figured after they could not beat us, they must have just left and ran away or something. We haven't _**seen**_ any since waking up. Although I still feel a bit nervous. Like I am still being watched…  
I won't mention it. I am probably being paranoid.

I think Garuru san is writing this information down to give to you guys at headquarters, could be useful for other platoons in the area too.  
I hope no one else will have to go through all that like we did. It was a pretty scary day, ahaha. XD

So no more nightmares now, yay! ^^ ... _but_ I still feel a little nervous, heheh ^^;

I think the others do too. We are all in Garuru sans bed.  
Ahahaha, it's a long story. XD  
Tororo kun and Taruru kun are fighting over the blanket. They are such kids XD.  
Zoruru san is in here too but I think he's hiding upside down in the corner. How on earth can anyone be comfy sleeping upside down? It creeps me out a little, it is like sharing a room with a creepy robot vampire. Ahahaha ^^;

I don't think Garuru san is very happy about sharing his bed. We all just slowly kind of crept in. He keeps rolling his eyes at us, but he does shuffle over to let us all in. He is such a nice leader. ^/ / /^

Everyone is saying they're here because his room is the only one with central heating and it's a cold night.

I'm pretty sure we all know why we're really here, but boys are hard headed. I'll nod along with their little central heating lie for now.  
Ahaha. ^^

Although it feels weird being in a bed full of boys (Don't you go thinking anything rude now, we are all sensible adults here, there is no funny business or anything!,) I still feel** much** safer now.

I know I have only been in the platoon for a few weeks, but I feel like I have been accepted into a family.  
I trust my teammates with my life and I know that as long as they are here with me, I will always be safe.  
Besides, Garuru san is a good leader. He is the best leader. I just know he would never let anything bad happen to us.

Anyway I think I will go to sleep because I'm keeping the others awake by writing this, they're being polite and not saying anything, but I'm pretty sure they want to go to sleep now. It has been a long and exhausting day.  
Hahaha ^^  
**  
****Sincerely Pururu~**


	8. Chapter 8

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: WELL. I felt the need to write one more chapter before I go to bed. This story is so much fun to write because the chapters are short and funny and to the point. All ya have to do is get into character and act out a scenario in your head. XD  
I am starting to run out of scenarios, but it is still fun.  
_**Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir**_**– **__Thanks for yet another comment! ;3;  
AKABHAWJAD. I would be __**more**__ than honoured for you to use it in one hundred days! That would make my day! I can't wait to read it! Yaaaay! :D_

So this next chapter is a little random. I am out of ideas and it is late(ish) where I am.  
By the way. Feel free to add some input for ideas you lovely readers you. It would be appreciated and almost certainly used as long as it is appropriate. B3

Anyway. I hope yall enjoy. }}

****Work diary: day 20

Sorry headquarters, I know it has been a few days again, I sometimes just don't have the time to write. Working in an off world platoon is busy! ^^;

It turns out I really should have said something before when I felt like I was still being watched.  
Remember the last letter I sent four days ago, about the Seekonjin attack?  
I just** knew** I felt like I was being watched! They **were** still on the ship!  
I wasn't being paranoid after all!

We didn't notice anything the day after, everything went back to being entirely normal. We carried on our lives in the ship as we always did.

In the evening the captain pointed out that the ships power levels were slowly dropping.  
We passed it off as nothing. Thought maybe it was just because Taruru kun had put the radio on all afternoon, or because Tororo kun had been charging all three of his laptops at once.

But then suddenly we had a total power cut though in the middle of the night!

…Honestly I don't think I would have noticed. All the lights were off in my room anyway.  
I think it was Zoruru san who was the first to find out, apparently he plugs himself into the mains power when he sleeps to charge up his cybernetic side (How strange… You learn something new every day though I guess. V(o-o)v).  
He screamed and it woke me up. Apparently if the power goes off suddenly and he doesn't disconnect properly it's quite painful. (vo-o);v  
…yeah. I don't understand either.  
I'm sure Tororo kun will explain all that kind of stuff to you in his work diary anyway. I'm not familiar with robotics myself.

That's another thing. Tororo kun noticed around the same time too. Apparently he had been in a heated online candy land battle with his "arch enemy" when the power went out, causing him to lose connection. He was pretty mad.  
I wonder who his arch enemy is…?

Huh…I guess I still don't know that much about my platoon.

I must remember to get round to having a one on one chat with everyone individually.  
I think I will do that tomorrow. Yes.

**Oh!** Right.  
Back to what happened. I got a little carried away there. ^^;

So anyway. A little power cut. No biggie right?

**Wrong.**

As the "_great and intelligent Keron military_", I really would have expected you to have come up with a backup generator or something for the ships engines for situations like this. e-e

I didn't notice at first, but turns out we were just barley in the gravitational pull zone of a large nearby planet. The ship started slowly getting pulled towards it. Then not so slowly getting pulled towards it.

Next thing we knew, we were hurtling towards this planet at terminal velocity.

It was terrifying. ;w;

Turns out the Seekonjins had never left, but rather hidden in the shadows and had silently adapted to try and get rid of us in a different way.  
These guys are pretty intelligent.  
Somehow they got past our security systems and into the main power room, then they cut all the wires connecting the power generator to the ships systems.

So we were hurtling towards a planet, in pitch black darkness, and everyone was freaking out because no-one had any idea what was going on.

Seems like an un-escapable doom right?

**Wrooonggggg! :D**

Luckily, we have Tororo kun on our team.  
I know he's just a tadpole, but **wow** that kid is smart!  
Now I understand how he got into the army so young!  
Without him we would have been toast!  
Burnt toast, like the toast I make! Haha XD

Garuru san convinced everyone to calm down. He is so calm and collective. He can keep his cool even when it looks like we're about to die!  
It's vital to have someone like that on a team. It's what makes him a great leader! :D  
He's so brave and sensible and strong and…  
Um…so anyway. ^^;

He got Zoruru san to patrol the ship and look for the Seekonjins. Since he has night vision or something?  
Again, read Tororo kuns work diary. I don't really listen to all that robot stuff. v(o-o)v

Then he told Taruru kun to use his eye lasers on the titanium wall of the ship. This gave us light to work with in the room and the lasers were not strong enough to melt the titanium, so we were still safe.  
Wow…I had no idea anyone could have such impressive lasers though.  
I know all Keronjins can do that but…wow. Seriously, you have to see what he can do! It's very impressive.

Then he got Tororo kun to try and figure out a way to fix the ship.

Now. Lemmi just point out that we were traveling at almost light speed, hurtling towards a large planet, being slowly roasted by the atmosphere like being inside a tin can in a microwave, and we were being spun about and thrown around everywhere. (It made me feel really nauseous, I thought I was going to be sick. _ ).  
It was **not **an easy atmosphere to work in.

But somehow Tororo kun managed to build a small manual generator from pen springs, bobby pins, a bottle of water, three double A battery's, a piece of string, some chewed gum, a paper napkin and pizza box.  
Don't ask me how he did it. As I said, this kid is a **genius**! :D  
Then he attached it to the outer walls of the ship and used the heat we were generating from moving so fast to power the device.

He managed to get the ship back online just in time!

We flew back out of the gravitational zone without crashing and made it all the way to a re-fuelling planet to get the ship fixed up properly and the Seekonjins arrested! :'D

Even though we were late for our next mission briefing, and didn't really achieve much.  
I think we were all really proud of our efforts as a team and the ability to function under a lot of pressure.

We were all especially proud of Tororo kun.  
Tonight is movie night and we let him pick the film as a reward even though it wasn't his turn to.  
He picked some thingy about machines taking over the universe. I didn't understand most of it, I think Taruru kun fell asleep half way through from boredom and Zoruru san was deeply offended by the plot line to do with robots.  
But it was still nice to sit down and spend time with my teammates.  
We even ordered pizza! ^^  
It was great!

I better go now, it's late and tomorrow is injection day! I have to vaccinate everyone for space Intulpatitias. You know, the disease that causes people to act like zombies for 24 hours. Haha ^^  
The next mission is on planet SDIL112 (Snowy desolate ice land #112). They had a recent outbreak of the disease there, it was on the opposite side of the planet to the part we are visiting, but I think its best I vaccinate everyone just to be on the safe side. ^^;

I will update again soon. Again, sorry for the delay headquarters.

Sincerely Pururu~


	9. Chapter 9

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: More wonderful reviews wow thank you all! ;3;  
Urghh, I was going to write a chapter before school today but when I woke up I was really sick so I got sent home after first lesson and I've been in bed all day reading other peoples fanfics and playing on my laptop.  
Forgive me as this will likely be the only chapter today. I just don't have the strength to type for any longer. TT3TT  
__**Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir**__ – Thanks again for the review. ^3^ Glad you like it!  
__**Idellechi**____– Thanks for all four reviews! XD And I know, it just feels like they should have a movie night. It is a good headcannon.  
__**RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars**__** – **__Thanks for all three very long reviews! XD Wow I don't even know where to begin commenting on all that ahaha XD Let's start with how on earth can you write diary entries four thousand words long?! Ahaha that is skills. My personal diary entries are normally only a few sentences long, and I skip out pages randomly. Maybe my life is just less interesting to write about than yours. XD  
I love that, Taruru slenderman. Oh god that made me laugh so hard! XD  
My friend painted me a picture of a Keronjin slender man once, he's an artist so it looks all creepy. I never thought you could make adorable little squishy frog dudes look creepy, but he managed it. Ahahaha XD  
If it's alright with you, I'd totally do a chapter on Taruru and a slenderfrog later. XD  
__And yes they used it in OHD, to my sheer delight. ^3^ But you're most welcome to help yourself to any of my storys, I feel really honoured. XD  
And finally. Regarding the Japanese words, the "Kun" and "San" and stuff. When I started this story I had only really read the Sgt frog books, and watched a few of the episodes of the anime with subs rather than dubs. So I got really used to the Japanese __honorifics__. __^^;  
When I recently came back to continue the story I thought it was ridiculous that I had done that but I didn't want to change anything because I wanted the writing style to stay the same.  
But I think I'm going to stop doing that now._

_Phew~ okay reviews out of the way. That was fun. XD  
So yes.  
…You guys have raised the bar so high and now I am constantly paranoid that I am going to write a really lame chapter and wreck everything. D:  
Oh well, I'm going to do my best anyway. XD  
Right, enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's not a very action packed one. I'm ill and I'm too tired to come up with a very eventful exploasiony (yeah that is totally a new word there) cool story.  
So you'll have to deal with just this._

_**Enjoy~**___

(Sorry this A/N is so long XD) }}

**Work diary: day 21**

Greetings again headquarters. This entry is on time this time. ^^;

So today was injection day. Remember I mentioned in my last letter.  
I needed to vaccinate everyone for space Intulpatitias. ^w^

This time I got to use my large needle!  
I really love using my large needle I have to admit.  
People constantly ask me why I like it so much.

Wouldn't you enjoy it though? Being able to wield such a great weapon of healing.

Oh well, each to their own I suppose.

So anyway back to what happened. ^^;  
It went fairly smoothly I think. It could have gone worse.

I think everyone had a change of heart about injections.  
The last time I had to vaccinate the team, Garuru didn't even flinch, and Tororo and Taruru were pretty easily persuaded.  
But that was when I was using my **small** needle.

One look at my **big** needle and injection day turned into one big day of hide and seek. =_=

I had asked everyone to wait in line outside my office at exactly midday in a single file line.  
Come midday, no one was there, so I had to go and search.

First I went looking for the leader.  
I searched his office and he wasn't there. For a little while I was starting to get worried that something bad had happened.  
Where had everyone gone? :(

Then I suddenly started to hear breathing coming from the closet. At first it really scared me, I thought maybe one of those Seekonjins was still on board and had taken everyone and was hiding or something.

But when I opened the door, Garuru fell out.  
He got all flustered and said he'd been looking for something in there.

Quite frankly I was just happy that it wasn't a Seekonjin. That whole thing really shook me up. ^^;

He obviously didn't want to have the large needle introduced to his posterior because he was a little reluctant to come back to my office and he started talking a lot more than usual. It made me feel slightly unnerved because the leader rarely talks a lot.  
Once in my office though the injection was over and done within a few seconds. He was only unconscious for five minutes afterwards, and that's pretty normal for a jab of that size. ^w^

In comparison to the majority of people I have had to inject with this particular needle, the leader was very very brave. He didn't complain at all afterwards even though he couldn't sit down.  
He almost looked like he enjoyed it… o.o;  
He even apologized for being reluctant in the first place and agreed to help me find the others. ^^  
What a good leader!

So anyway, it didn't take us long to find Taruru, he had just hidden under his bed. He seemed so convinced that no-one could see him, even though he was so obviously in view. In the greatest respects, I am starting to think Taruru is a few stars short of a galaxy, if you know what I mean. o.o;

Garuru had to drag him out by his legs because he refused to come out. He ended up squirming from his grip and running off.  
We figured since he is obviously so terrible at hiding, we'd just let him run for now and look for Tororo instead.  
No point running around the ship trying to tackle someone down. That would just be unprofessional. ^^;

We found out that Tororo was not hiding at all, he was just in his bedroom.

Simple, we just open the door right?  
**Wrong**. -_-

You forget, that kid is a genius.  
Although I know that is a great thing, something that makes him an important asset in our platoon and is certainly something to be praised…  
It means he pretty much has the upper hand over us, despite the fact we are all a higher rank than him.

He had built some crazy giant locking device on his door. No matter how much pushing, shoving and shooting, we couldn't open it, and he point blank refused to come out.  
Urghhh. -_-

In the end we had to bribe him out.  
We tried offering him everything. Candy, toys, even a new laptop.

You know how important it is that everyone has their injections. It can mean life or death in some cases.  
So we were up to just about anything to get him to have it.

Garuru was almost at the point of threatening to fire him, although I could tell he didn't want to. It must be difficult in that position. I know if I was a leader I would never be able to fire someone on my team. It must feel like kicking out a member of your own family or something. But sometimes you must have to fire people for their own good I guess.

Just before it came to that drastic stage though, Tororo made a deal with us.

…Oh geez. I am really not sure if I'm even comfortable writing down what he made us do as a bribe for getting him out of that room. I still feel utterly ridiculous. The leader does too. It worked, but we have agreed to never speak of it again. How embarrassing. =~=

Anyway, lets um, skip that bit. ./ / /.  
So yes, after we did what Tororo requested of us, he kept to his word and reluctantly came out of his room.

He let me give him the injection, but boy did he make a fuss about it. Whining and whining about how painful it was.  
Is my big injection really _**that**_ painful?  
It was getting pretty tedious, I ended up giving him a lollypop just to get him to stop.  
That seemed to get him quiet.  
He started whining again though when Garuru got mad and set him punishments for being so difficult and treating his superiors like he did.  
I think he was secretly pretty impressed with the tadpole for his efforts really though…

We ended up finding Taruru again trying to hide down the laundry chute. Problem is that he is just a little too big and was stuck tight.  
…As I said, I don't think he's the sharpest nail in the tin. o.o;

It made it really easy to inject him though. His behind was just sticking out like a giant target. Ahaha XD  
I have never heard anyone cry so much over a little….um well…okay maybe not so little pin prick.

It took us almost an hour and a half to get him out of that chute. We used three blocks of butter to try and slide him out, but he kept eating the butter. =-=  
Eventually we had to unscrew the opening from the wall and push him from the other side.  
Goodness me it was so much hassle. :\

Lastly there was Zoruru.

Hey so… remember the last injection day entry I sent where I mentioned he may have a slight phobia of needles…?

It took all of us hours to find him, I was starting to think he wasn't even on the ship anymore. I guess assassins are just naturally very very good at hiding. V(o-o)v

I still haven't managed to inject him even now. I'm sorry to let you down headquarters. ._.

Even all of us trying to hold him down wouldn't work this time. Plus I cannot stress how hard it is trying to catch someone who can disappear on queue and walk on ceilings. :I

We were up until late in the night trying to catch him but eventually we just gave up and went to bed.  
I think if I am going to have a chance here, I'm going to need to be smart about this. I need a cunning plan or something.  
Clearly we are just outmatched with brute force and speed.

…Would you guys at headquarters be open to sending me a tranquilizer gun?

Anyway. I didn't get a chance to talk to everyone individually. Injection day was a lot more ridiculous than I thought it would be, and took twice as long.  
Oh well…maybe after this next mission on the way back I'll have some time.

Tomorrow we land on the planet and start work.  
I'm not overly sure what we are doing yet, the leader hasn't explained.  
But by the sounds of it, it's going to be a searching mission. ^^

I will update again as soon as possible.

**Sincerely Pururu~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N:I am really sick and I need to sleep but I had this funny idea in my head and I had to get it out or my brain may have exploded in my sleep! ;3;  
On a different note~  
__**Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir - **__ thanks for_ _the review again! (/^3^)/  
Every time someone write a really nice review like that I turn into a marshmallow and then I get the burning inner need to write some more. XD  
__**Idellechi**__** – **__Mwahaha. I will leave that up to your imagination. :D___

I wasn't going to do another chapter today because I really wanted to get a good night sleep and go to school tomorrow. But I just can't sleep, I feel sick and blehh. And this idea is slowly corrupting my mind so figured might as well get it down in words before it runs away. It's not a very _**good **__idea per say, but the image of the bit with the yetiyobblesaur and Taruru is just stuck in my head and now I can't focus on anything else ya know. V(o-o)v …that might make more sense after you've actually read the chapter. Sorry._

Anyway. It is late at night and I am very ill so please excuse any utter randomness or bad spelling or grammatical errors. I'll do my best but I can't promise that this will make sense.

Also. I AM SORRY THIS IS SO LONG. Andslightlyoutofcharacterandprobablydoes'ntmakesen seatsomepoints... Ahem~

_Anyway, enjoy~}}_

__**Work diary: day 22**

Greetings again headquarters! ^^  
Another 'on-time' entry again. I haven't missed any days in a while, maybe I am finally managing to stay on top of this work diary project a little better.

Well today has been a….well it's been an um…..it's been an_**interesting**_day.  
Yeah, let's go with "interesting". o.o;

We finally arrived at planet SDIL112. It was a desolate wasteland of snow and ice!  
I mean, everywhere you looked it was a blur or blues and whites. Giant mountains of snow loomed in the distance and there was no sign of life anywhere.

It was hauntingly beautiful.

Anyway, the lieutenant lined us all up inside and explained our mission brief.  
It sounded so simple, it was just a general scouting mission to search this section of the planet for life forms.

Now, planet SDIL112 is a double section planet. It only makes a complete rotation once every thousand years. So half of the planet is in the sun light, it is very warm and lots of different races of aliens and creatures inhabit it.  
The other half of the planet does not get any of the sun's heat, it freezes over entirely.  
The population slowly moves around to the other side of the planet over the thousand years as it turns and warms up.

So…underneath all this snow is buildings and parks and forests and beaches…I think?  
Anyway.

There have been some rumours going about that an endangered species of alien called the Yettiyobblesaurus (wow, try saying that ten times fast, ahaha ^^;), which are huge white snow beasts, have landed on the snowy side of the planet and made it their home.

Now…no one has a problem with this, as far as I know. But once the planet completes its orbit (which Tororo said is about 300 years more now I think), they may have multiplied into thousands. They are not very intelligent life forms, so it is unlikely they will be willing to move when the sun comes and melts all the snow.  
So then the yettiyobblesaurs will die out!

So back to our mission brief.  
Our job is to take the few that have landed there, and move them to a different, more suitable planet. ^^

It would seem like an easy enough mission if the temperature outside wasn't so cold.  
Garuru told us all to wrap up as warm as possible. Keronjins don't normally wear clothes…well with the exception of our hats, ahaha ^^;  
But everyone owns **some **clothes, just for situations like these.  
I have a rather large puffy pink coat and mittens and boots. I can't remember where I acquired them from, I think they might have been a going away gift from my family when I joined the army.

It feels so strange wearing clothes. I don't really feel like a professional army nurse when I'm dressed up in such a ridiculous getup. I don't understand how some species, like pekaponjins, can wear clothes all the time. For goodness sake I felt like a clown. Although I don't regret the choice because it was freezing out there!  
I think I would have frozen alive if I hadn't have worn it.  
Keronjins are cold blooded, so we can get really cold really easily.  
…I never thought about it before but for the Keronjins being such a powerful race of creatures, it's pretty silly that we're so vulnerable to the weather on so many planets.

The others wore coats too.  
I had to bite my tongue to not laugh. I know I probably looked pretty funny too, but now I understand why Keronjins don't wear clothes anyway.  
I honestly couldn't look the lieutenant in the eyes because I don't think I would have been able to take him seriously dressed like that! XD

Zoruru had to be forced into wearing a coat. He point blank refused to put it on, saying something about assassins not feeling the cold. In the end Garuru ended up shouting at him and making it an order.  
He gave in eventually.

Taruru had the funniest coat, I couldn't stop laughing. It was blue and had cute little pictures of fish on it, and he had this silly hat with….

Why am I still talking about clothes?  
The mission is the important bit.  
I guess I got carried away again.

Anyway.

So we went out in the snow. Garuru made us travel as a group.  
Everyone insisted it would be faster and easier if we split up to search, but the leader said there was safety in numbers, and he didn't want any of us to get lost.  
Honestly it felt a little patronising, I know he meant well but he doesn't need to act like we're elementary kids on a school trip. =_=

Taruru spent the whole trip trying to cling to Tororo for warmth, who had hidden an entire pizza inside his coat, to keep him warm and for snacking on.

…I'm starting to worry about Tororo's unhealthy diet. I must remember to talk to him about that.

**Ah!** I'm going off on a tangent again. Sorry. ^^;

I'm pretty sure we wandered around in the snow for hours. It started giving me a migraine, all that white everywhere, it hurt my eyes.  
I didn't like the cold either, my feet are _**still **_numb.

I feel pretty bad for Zoruru, I'm pretty sure the cold was affecting his machinery or something. He kept randomly stopping for a few moments and we had to wait for him to catch up.  
Oh well, I'm sure whatever it is, Tororo can fix it.

So anyway. We wandered, and wandered, and there was nothing anywhere.

I think eventually Tororo and Taruru got bored because we turned around and they were gone.

**Typical **kids.  
You take an eye off them for two seconds and they disappear. =_=

Garuru got so annoyed I thought a vain was going to pop in his head. But he still kept a cool attitude, as normal. He's so sensible and logical about everything. It's so manly…

**Ahem~**

Um, so as I was saying.  
Tororo and Taruru were gone, and we couldn't find them anywhere.  
We thought maybe they had started having a snowball fight or something and gotten left behind so we trudged all the way back, but we still couldn't find them.

I admit, I felt pretty panicky at this point. Like…what if they got lost. All alone, slowly freezing to death in the snow? ;w;  
It took everything inside me not to cry. The thought of them both dying out there and us never finding them…

I know they're both annoying sometimes.  
Tororo can be so rude sometimes, and I still don't forgive him for what he made me and the lieutenant do to get him out of his room yesterday. =~=  
And Taruru is just…Taruru. He never stops talking and gives everyone a headache. Not to mention how clumsy he is! Did I tell you about how he got his tongue stuck in a pencil sharpener the other day and…  
...wait, I'm straying from the point again.

The point is, even though they're irritating sometimes. They're my teammates.  
We eat together, watch movies together, train together, go on missions together.

I just couldn't **bear** the thought of them being gone forever…

Which is why I got unbelievably annoyed at Zoruru's comment to "Just leave them and go, they're a waste of space anyway".  
Ohh the very idea! :(  
How cruel.

To be fair, I'm sure he was probably joking. I mean…no one can be_** that**_ heartless right? …right?

We got back in the ship and started flying over the area to try and find them from above. I must admit, it was a lot easier than trudging through the freezing snow in heavy boots.

After about an hour, I'm glad to say, **success**! ^^

Garuru was the one who spotted the little orange blob running about in the white snow. We landed the ship close by.

I don't think I have ever been so relieved to see someone in all my life.  
I couldn't help but hug the poor tadpole. I guess I got a little carried away. ^^;  
He did not look impressed. Hahaha XD

Despite the fact they'd probably be caught dead before showing any affection like I do, I'm pretty sure both Garuru and Zoruru were incredibly relieved too. You could see it by the looks on their faces.  
I think if they weren't such hard headed **boys** with ridiculous male egos, they probably would have hugged Tororo too. ^^;

I was just so happy he wasn't dead.

**The drama didn't end there though.**

Tororo was all panicked and frantic. He kept telling us we had to follow him because Taruru was in trouble.

All that worry and stress came _**right**_ back again.  
I swear, any more days like this and I'm going to start getting stress wrinkles.  
_**Honestly.**_  
Is this what it's like having children?  
Because if so, I don't want any! I thought I was going to have a heart attack when they got lost!

Ahem~

So anyway.  
We followed Tororo to this big old ice cave, it was huge and smelled of fish. o.o;

**Guess what we found inside?**

Yep. The three Yettiyobblesaurs! ^w^  
Two males and a female.  
They were **huge**! I mean, I expected them to be big but….wow.  
They look like…like….wow I don't even know how to explain.  
Kind of like a stegosaurus and a chimpanzee had a baby, and then that baby grew up and had a baby with a killer whale.  
…I'm not sure if they were beautiful or terrifying.

**So here comes the interesting bit.**

Turns out Taruru and Tororo **had **gotten left behind while having a snowball fight.  
They'd tried to make their way back to the ship to wait for us, but **apparently** Taruru got abducted by the female yettiyobblesaur. Thinking he was her baby.

…**Well**.

I don't think any of us quite knew how to react to this. o.o;

This huge great big creature had Taruru in her arms and was rocking him like a baby, trying to lull him to sleep while humming a little song.  
Taruru looked **petrified**!  
Poor guy. ^^;

I have to admit, it was a pretty funny site though.  
You should have seen when she decided to try and  
breast feed him. I thought he was going to faint. Ahahahahaha XD

I have never heard anyone scream so much in my life.  
I know it seems mean, and we_**really**_should have helped him…  
But it was just far too funny to watch.  
I'm sure even Garuru and Zoruru were discretely in hysterics.  
And I have _**never**_ seen either of them laugh before!

The problem is, that yettiyobblesauruses are very calm, docile creatures, that is, until someone tries to take away their baby.  
Every time we tried to remove Taruru, no matter how or what we tried, these huge creatures would just beat us to the ground.  
It's not like we could attack them either, they're endangered!  
Zoruru wanted to kill them, but Garuru wouldn't let him, he said if we even remotely hurt one of them we might end up losing our jobs.

In the end, we just resorted to rounding them up and bringing them back to the ship. We put them in the containment unit for now. They don't have much room in there, but it's only until we reach the new planet come morning.

Taruru is still with them now. Poor guy.  
We couldn't figure out how to get him away from them without causing trouble.

His screams of terror fill the night.  
I know he's not in any danger. In fact, he's probably the safest person in the world right now. I don't think that giant mother would let anything bad happen to him. ^^;

I still feel bad though.  
We're all sitting out here under blankets, drinking hot cocoa and watching TV.  
Everyone thought this was a sensible idea, it's not like anyone could sleep with all that screaming and howling.  
Besides, there's nothing better than a nice hot cup of cocoa after a long day out in the snow. Haha ^^;

I think Tororo has fallen asleep at the end of the sofa, despite all the noise. I guess the long day tuckered him out. He _**is**_ only a tadpole still I guess.

Zoruru refused to take a blanket or some cocoa. He's still muttering on about how assassins don't feel the cold.  
Honestly.  
Everyone feels the cold. Some people are just _**so**_ hard headed.

The lieutenant is less stubborn though. He puts logic before pride.  
I don't see what's wrong with accepting a blanket and some cocoa.

He looks so tired.  
I wonder if he's worried about Taruru out there all by himself?  
I know he's a tough, hardened soldier, and a very strict leader.  
But I can't help but think there's a caring side inside that hardened shell.

Anyway, I've written plenty enough for today. Sorry if I've bored you all at headquarters. ^^;  
I think I'll go and make Taruru some cocoa. I feel really bad for him out there all on his own.

******Sincerely Pururu~**


	11. Chapter 11

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: Author….so…..ill…..  
Must…force…self…to….type….new chapter….  
Must not….let….readers…down…..  
*Dies*  
I am very sick right now. I know I normally go through everyone's reviews and type a reply, which is fun. But right now I just don't have the energy, sorry. ;3;  
This is the first time all day I've been able to move over to my computer without throwing up. URGH. I need to get better I have a test tomorrow! ;3;  
Thanks everyone for any reviews you have given, I appreciate it! ^3^  
Anyway. I'll do reply's next chapter.  
Sorry if this chapter isn't up to normal standards. I'm doing my best given the circumstances right now.  
…I really want to write a chapter at some point where they all get drunk or something… I probably shouldn't though. I cannot stress how out of character that would be.  
Still though, the thought has been stuck in my head all day, that's maybe one for one day in the future for a very random chapter. XD  
Hahaha, ignore me.  
Enjoy~}}_

Work diary: day 23

Greetings again headquarters.  
I'm still keeping up the work diary project on time. I almost forgot again today, I was so tired after not getting much sleep last night, I almost fell asleep at my desk. It's been such a busy week, I really need a good night's sleep.  
I don't think that sleep will come tonight though. -_-

So, this morning didn't go too badly. We were all pretty darn sleepy I think. Taruru yelling all night kept everyone awake. I know it's not his fault I probably would have screamed too if I had to become a substitute baby for a huge, hairy snow monster that smells of fish. v(o-o)v

Anyway, we finally reached the more suitable snow planet at about sunrise. It was really beautiful as we landed. The distant sun shone over the desolate ice land, lighting up the word and making it glow. So many shades of blue and grey and that beautiful, glistening white.  
It was breath taking.  
Not that anyone else noticed. You know what boys are like. They don't have the slightest respect for anything of beauty. I'm pretty sure half the time they all just want to destroy and fight things.

So anyway.  
We landed down by this huge ice cave, it looked plenty big enough for the little family. Garuru told us all to go and get packed and ready, and to get our warm clothes on again. He said it was going to be difficult because we were going to need to steal Taruru away from the mother creature and fly away before she had the chance to attack.

I was pretty up for the mission, despite being so tired. I guess I'm kind of used to being tired. Back in medical university we had so many exams to study for, sometimes I would have to go weeks without sleep. I know it's not good for you to not sleep, you need to sleep every night to be at your best performance. But sometimes sleep is just out of the question.  
I'd really like to sleep right now, but I'm on guard duty….um, more on that in a minute. I better explain in order otherwise I will confuse myself and make this report a lot longer than it needs to be. ^^;

So anyway, I was in my office getting ready and I was about to leave when suddenly Zoruru came and knocked on my door. I thought it was really strange, he never normally comes to me for anything. Last time he wasn't well he just hid away in his room all day and refused to come out.  
He was all shaky and wobbly, saying he didn't feel good and was really dizzy. It was like he had vertigo or something, he couldn't even walk strait. I was really quite worried. I knew this mission was important though so I just told him to go and get some sleep. I thought maybe he'd just come down with a common bug or something and sleeping would help. I excused him from the mission and returned to getting ready.  
I _really _should have stayed behind and checked him out properly. It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble later.  
But live and learn I guess. :\

So back to the mission.

We opened the hatch to let the creatures out. Turns out they are a lot faster than we initially thought, they just zoomed out the door and into the cave. Who knew something _that_big could move _that_ fast? o.o;

It was a _long _morning.

We spent ages trying to chase them down, but wearing big boots and running through the snow, we're not exactly the fastest creatures. Eventually we came up with a great plan to try and trap them in the back of the ice cave. Well…it seemed like a great idea at the time okay. We were cold and tired, the logic of three giant monsters verses three little Keronjins just hadn't quite sunk in with any of us.

We chased them into the back of the cave, then got trampled. Ouch, my head is still sore after that. Luckily us Keronjins have nice thick skulls, huh? Otherwise I'm pretty sure we'd have been frozen pancakes. Haha.

Taruru was still freaking out the whole time. Clearly he was not enjoying being a substitute baby. Although I have to respect his endurance, the leader told him not to attack any of the creatures, and he did exactly as he was told and didn't attack them. I think if I was in his position, I probably would have lost my mind by then.

We seemed to chase them around all morning to no avail, and everyone was just too tired to come up with a better solution. :\  
It's not like we could just leave Taruru with them though.

Luckily, a miracle happened. ^^;  
We were close to giving up and calling in to headquarters for assistance, when suddenly there was this earthquake. Or what we thought was an earthquake. Before we knew it, we were in the middle of a stampede. It was terrifying. Quick thinking from the lieutenant though, he materialized a force field around us and we managed to get out alive without being trampled by so many hugely oversized feet. ^^;

Long story short, turns out there was already a whole lot of the Yettitobblesaurs living on this planet. So the three we found wouldn't be alone anymore. Turns out maybe they're not as endangered as we thought. How great, huh? ^^

Anyway, the big mother that had Taruru found a group of little baby Yettiyobblesaurs that didn't seem to be with another mother, she immediately lost interest in Taruru and seemed to just adopt the little babys of her own species.  
What a wonderful ending. ^^  
We stood and watched as they all roamed off together into the distance as a great herd. It was a breath-taking site. It really was.

Taruru was ecstatic, he just kind of clung to the leader in relief. I think Garuru was so impressed with the boy for putting up with all that that he didn't even mind. ^^

So that was it huh? Enough drama for one day? I know I was ready to sleep by then.  
But no.  
Of course as fate would have it, our day did not end there.

So, remember a few entries ago when I said about Zoruru refusing to have his vaccination to prevent space Intulpatitias?

Guess what we found out was wrong with Zoruru? ಠ_ಠ

**This is why people need to take their vaccinations!  
**Urgh.

So, space Intulpatitias is a fairly rare virus. Its something I remember us studying back in medical uni in my first year. I never thought I'd have to _actually_ treat anyone for it though.  
space Intulpatitias is a virus that causes people to act like…well they start acting like zombies. o.o;  
It's a really weird virus.

We had Zoruru trying to attack us and "eat our brains". It was the strangest afternoon I swear. It was really stressful as well because we didn't want to hurt him or anything, I mean, it wasn't his **fault** he was acting like that and trying to attack us. It was the virus. So we couldn't really fight him off.

We spent a good deal of the afternoon trying to corner him in a room so we could maintain him without causing any damage. The problem was, he's an assassin. So he can disappear and walk on walls and create clones. Geez it was impossible to try and catch him. Worst part was, we were all tired and cold and fed up. I don't think anyone really had the energy for this.

The leader actually got caught. Zoruru had caught Tororo by his tail and was trying to bite him, but the leader fought him off, but he got pretty beat up in the process. I'm sure Garuru would have easily won if he didn't want to hurt his sick teammate.  
I managed to patch him up though later, it was just a few cuts and scrapes. "Minor flesh wounds" he says, he's so brave. ^/ / /^

Taruru eventually came up with this ingenious idea….yeah, TARURU. o.o  
I know, I was surprised too. Something _useful_ actually came out of his mouth for once.

Anyway, Taruru came up with this ingenious idea to lead Zoruru out into the containment unit, where we kept the yettiyobblesaurs before. We noticed the other day that when out in the cold, his machinery starts to play up. So we managed to lead him into the containment unit and drop the temperature below freezing. It took a little while, but his machinery eventually shut off completely, un-able to work due to the cold.

I was really worried at first that we might have killed him, despite the fact Tororo insisted he would be fine when the temperature rose again. I checked his pulse and he was still breathing and everything. Just unconscious. I guess he can't function normally when his cybernetic side stops working.

So the next thing we did was tie him up in chains, for his own safety, but mostly for our own as well. Then we raised the temperature to normal again. It took him a little while to start working again, but when he did he seemed to wake back up. I have to admit, I was pretty relieved that he was okay.  
He's a stubborn, grumpy, violent, and rather rude person. And he spent all afternoon trying to kill us. But he's still a part of our platoon. And he does have _some_ nice traits. I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to him.

So back to the current time I suppose.  
We're taking it in turns to guard him. He's still suffering from the virus and thinks he's a zombie, but the chains seem to be keeping him contained for now. Just to be on the safe side, we're not letting him out of our sights.  
Besides, he has a very high fever and I feel like I should probably stay with him and make sure he doesn't get any worse. :\

Tororo and Taruru are finding the whole thing hilarious, having the assassin tied up and mumbling about eating people's brains. I keep having to _sternly_ remind them that this is a serious virus and not something to joke about. -_-  
…in their defence though, I suppose it is a _little_ amusing… heheh ^^;

Anyway, looks like I am in for a few days of looking after a zombie cyborg.  
I offer you an unenthusiastic "yay". -_-  
This is not what I thought I would be doing when I signed up to be an army nurse.

I'll update again as soon as possible.

Sincerely Pururu~


	12. Chapter 12

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: Okay. First off. I would like to point out that it is almost 2am where I live. The only reason I am here typing this is because I am so ill I just can't sleep.  
I have no idea what is wrong with me but I am just so sick. Bleh.  
I've been a little better over the last few days but generally still not good.  
I probably could have typed a whole lot of chapters in all fairness because I spent most of my waking time on my laptop reading other peoples fanfics or drawing pictures and stuff. Which reminds me, I made a tumblr account recently and started trying to flood it with artz for this story. I'll post a link on my profile after I publish this is I remember. XD  
Anyway now that is out of the way. __**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**__ ;3;  
I love all you guys. You inspire me to keep writing.  
Now, I would reply to all your comments. But this review is long enough already. So maybe next chapter.  
This might just be a short chapter because I feel rough and my brain won't make words right now. If that makes sense?  
Anyway, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short like this and not good quality. Next one will be long and better(ish) again I promise.}}  
_

**Work diary: day 26**

I'm starting to wonder whether you are actually reading these things headquarters. I have not been issued a reply or a grade or anything since I started. I would have at least thought I may have gotten some insight as to whether I am following this work diary project correctly. I am working very hard and I don't know whether my efforts are being noticed or not. :\

Anyway. Sorry for missing a few days. ^^;  
Drats I was staying on top of this thing so well too. Haha.  
It has been a tiring few days. Not much happened though, I'll fill you in on the basics anyway. Um let's see...Well Zoruru was very sick with space Intulpatitias, and the side effects meant he thought he was a zombie. We chained him up in the containment unit so he couldn't do any damage. He rattled around and yelled and tried to attack us despite this though and he was rather a handful to look after, especially while everyone was exhausted from the nonstop missions lately.  
Fortunately for us though, after the second day he seemed to run out of steam, the fever that came with the virus got worse and although he still seemed to think he was a zombie, he no longer had the strength or energy to attack us, let alone move really. So I took him to the medical bay to rest instead, it seemed more comfortable than the cold containment unit.  
Most of my time over the last few days has just been hanging around and waiting for him to get better. There's not much I can do really, but since I'm the nurse, I felt sort of like it was my responsibility to stick around until he was healed. I gave him a few injections of a Keron healing agent to help, I think it probably sped up his healing time a little. Easiest few injections I have given him, since he didn't have the energy to attack me or make a fuss. He still panicked though a little, I could tell by his expression. I really must question him about this phobia thing at some point. It doesn't quite seem right. He normally appears so fearless and emotionless and…I don't know, grumpy. V(o-o)v  
That reminds me, I really must have an interview with all the platoon members. I keep putting it off, but I really do need to update their medical files and learn more about them. I **am** the nurse after all. I should know as much as possible about my patients. ^^

Apart from that, not much happened. I mean, Tororo dared Taruru to lick the inside wall of the freezer, and the boy was silly enough to do so, resulting in us spending an hour yesterday trying to heat up the side of the freezer to try and get him out because his tongue was stuck fast.  
Then there was an incident with Tororo. The Captain yelled at him for daring Taruru to do that in the first place. Then he got upset, clearly he doesn't take very well to punishment. So in vengeance the tadpole put super glue on the leaders chair. So when he sat down he got stuck.  
I think the lieutenant realized that he was stuck strait away, but he wouldn't tell me. I only found out several hours later when he was still at his desk and hadn't come down to dinner with the others. He was all flustered and annoyed when I asked him what happened. I don't know whether he was more upset that he was stuck, or that the younger and lower ranking boy had beaten him at something. Either way though, he was** not **happy about it. It took me almost two hours to get him free from that chair. I think it was a powerful epoxy resin type glue.  
Tororo is now grounded. Without his laptop. I think he's really angry, but at least he has probably learned who's in charge now…right?

Anyway, so not much happened.  
**Oh**….but it was my turn to cook dinner again today. Eheheh…I guess that qualifies as something happening. ^^; I don't think the others like it much when I cook. To be fair, I don't like it much when I cook either.  
Today I tried to cook…well I don't know what it was. I took a few things from freezer, since most of its contents are slightly melted now after that incident with Taruru. And I emptied them into a bowl and put it in the microwave. What? That seemed a logical way to cook.  
Seriously headquarters. If you learn nothing else from my messages. Please just pass forward the command to teach students at the medical university how to cook. It's an important life skill!

So anyway. What came out of that microwave was not food. I don't…know what it was honestly. But it was alive that's for sure. It climbed out of the bowl and slithered along the floor. I know that sounds crazy, I wouldn't believe me either if I was hearing this. But it actually climbed out of the bowl and ran away! Honestly, it did!  
I got nervous that the leader would be mad. I don't…want to be a bother to Garuru. I bet it's really stupid and unfeminine and dumb that I can't cook anyway. He probably thinks I'm stupid. I probably am stupid. Am I stupid?  
urgh, I'm getting carried away and upsetting myself now. Sorry. :(

So, I got nervous so I trapped the living slime ball inside the fridge and locked it. Maybe it'll freeze and die? …Well that's what I'm hoping anyway. If not I'll have to figure out some way to hide it. Has this happened to anyone else before in their reports? If so, what did they do?

In the end we just ordered pizza again.

…We really need to start eating healthier don't we? This isn't the type of diet soldiers should have. Don't worry, I will make sure everyone starts having a healthier life style from now on.  
Wow…I just realized how badly I probably portray our platoon in these letters. Maybe I forget that you're headquarter officials I'm writing to. I really shouldn't write so casually huh? ^^;  
…not that you seem to be reading them anyway since I have heard no reply from you. -_-

Not many people ate today anyway. Tororo was grounded, so he wasn't allowed any pizza. The leader sent him a packet of the gross type G stuff, the tadpole clearly was not impressed with this. Taruru's tongue is all burned from where we had to get him off of the fridge door the other day. He kept trying to eat, with no success. Poor guy, he looked so hungry too. I gave him a glass of milk, that should at least keep him going until his tongue heals a little. Zoruru is still quite unwell. He seems to be over the whole zombie thing, he actually seems slightly embarrassed by it all. It's quite a relief. He's still got a fever though and doesn't look very well. I left him out some food and water in case he thought he could stomach it.  
It ended up just being me and the lieutenant eating. Alone…together…  
It was nice… ^/ / /^

**Ahem~**

Ahaha….so… in conclusion. Not much has happened in the last few days.  
We're heading back to Keron, we're due to land in the early morning. We're being given half a day's rest and then we get out next mission brief. I hope it's something exiting! ^^

Anyway, I'm sorry that there is not more to report currently. I will update again soon.

**Sincerely Pururu~**


	13. Chapter 13

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N: RIGHT! TODAY IS A GOOD DAY! I feel a bit better today, I was able to get up and walk around the house and I ate a whole bowl of cereal and that was two hours ago and It is still inside my stomach and not outside. THAT HAS TO BE A GOOD SIGN.  
And I got like two people saying "eat your greens". I will have you all know I totally eat my greens! I eat green M&Ms and green Skittles and green apple liquorish and green smarties, green tea and green pistachio ice-cream. I'm totally full of green! IT DID NOT STOP ME FROM GETTING ILL. Doctors are full of lies. Ignore them all! Throw apples at them.  
Ahaha anyway. __**Thanks for all the reviews again!**__ You guys are all great! I'm really touched so many people told me not to write because I was sick. That's really sweet guys okay. (v;3;)v Normally people just tell me to stop whining and get on with stuff anyway. You readers are so nice I love you all.  
Alright, time to try and write something! …drats. Where have all my ideas gone. They were here yesterday! WHERE DID THEY GO! COME BACK IDEAS! COME BACKKKKK!_

Damn they must have run away to Mexico.  
Oh well, I'll do my best anyway.

This chapter is long and _**so **__out of character and I hate it. But at the same time I kind of gave myself cute mental images of the baby duckies part and I melted my brain. Soooo…yeah. You may suffer "d'aww" effects. I will not be held responsible if any of my readers melt.  
Sorry about all this. Author sleepy. Ignore author. .3._

_**Enjoy~**__}}_

Work diary: day 27

I'm still waiting on a reply from you headquarters. Just a short message or something to tell me that my project is being read, I'd really appreciate it. I just feel a little silly writing about everything that happens, if it's just going to be ignored.  
You know what I mean?

Right so anyway, today everything went pretty darn smoothly I think, except for the breakfast incident.  
I got up at about the normal time of 4am, everyone was already in the dining area having breakfast. Even Zoruru was up, I guess he must have felt a lot better overnight. He didn't have so much of a fever either anymore. Taruru's tongue was still pretty swollen and such, but he seemed to have no problem eating anymore, haha. We always have type G for breakfast. Urgh, I am really developing a hatred for that stuff. I know it is supposed to be healthy, but it just tastes so salty and blehh. -  
Hahaha, listen to that, I'm actually starting to sound like Tororo now. Being all picky and childish about my food. Goodness, spending so much time around certain people really starts to change your personality like you wouldn't believe. ^^;

So back to the morning. Yeah…I may have completely forgotten about that microwave sludge monster I trapped in the fridge yesterday. Oops. ._.  
Taruru opened the fridge to try and find milk to soothe his tongue and that 'thing' leaped out and made everyone jump out of their skins.  
…Oh, figure of speech by the way. That's something I learned from a citizen on a planet we visited a while back. It doesn't really mean jumped out of their body skin, it means it made them jump in shock. I made the mistake of using foreign figures of speech around the others before and just ended up confusing everyone. ^^;

So anyway, this 'thing' had gotten bigger. Turns out trapping it in the fridge was not a great idea. It had eaten all of its content and grown about three times its original size. Quick thing it was too, it was slithering about and climbing on everything. Everyone was sort of panicking too because no one except me had any idea what it was. I think they thought it was some kind of gross parasite alien. I probably should have explained and everything, but I got embarrassed at the time. I didn't want everyone to be mad at me for creating an accidental monster in our microwave. ._.

Everyone was crashing around trying to catch the damned thing. It caused such a ruckus. The lieutenant materialized this large sniper rifle and kept trying to shoot it. He has a great aim, it's amazing, he hit it every time. Unfortunately the slime ball just kept absorbing the bullets and getting bigger. Zoruru kept zapping around trying to catch it and slash at it with his scary metal arm blade thingy, but it kept just regenerating every time it got cut. Tororo spent most of the time standing in the corner and laughing at us from what I saw, I guess since Garuru took away his laptop, there wasn't really much the kid could do anyway. I tried to help too, I bashed at that thing with my biggest needle as best I could. Guess what? The stupid slime ball ate my needle! The cheek of it! :'(

Then came Taruru. Now, Taruru is a part of this team because he can shoot very impressive lasers from his eyes. I mean, obviously we can all shoot eye lasers, but his lasers are just…wow. So he started shooting at this thing with his eyes, the problem was that the slime ball seemed to just absorb this energy. It got bigger and bigger and soon it almost took up the whole room.

**Then it exploded.**

I think it's safe to say everyone lost their appetite after that. In fact, I'm pretty sure half the platoon lost their breakfast too. Just…yuck. ~  
Everyone got covered head to toe in slime. The entire room got covered in slime. It was nasty! It stunk as well, like heavily rotting food. Urgh, I had to take like three baths and I still can't get that stench off of me. I hate it!

I feel pretty bad because Tororo got the blame for all of this. Apparently Garuru thought it was some kind of prank in revenge again. The poor tadpole got forced to clean up the whole room by himself. I know I should step up and take the blame. Ohh…I feel like a terrible person I just… I don't want to make a bad impression. You know? :(

Well anyway, moving on from that morning chaos. After everything was cleaned up, we landed back at the grand star docking bay. Wow it was the first time I had seen Keron again in almost a month. For some reason I think I felt like breaking down in tears. I guess maybe I was actually more homesick than I let myself believe. Haha ^^;  
I'll have to get used to it though. I hope to have a long career ahead of me in the platoon. The past twenty seven days have been the most exiting days of my life I think. Traveling the universe! Fighting aliens! Saving innocent lives! It's exhilarating and I just love it! ^^

But it sure was nice to feel Kerons damp air against my face again.

Anyway, we got issued half a day's break after all our hard work. Okay…it may not seem like a lot of time off after almost a month of working nonstop. But I guess to be fair, the majority of the month was spent around the ship doing paperwork or training while traveling. It takes a really long time to travel to different planets. So I guess the traveling part doesn't really count as work. Plus we're a fairly new platoon, and although we received the "A" grade title, we're still classed as a rookie platoon until we complete the tenth mission. Rookie platoons don't get many holidays. I still think we deserve longer, do you have any idea how hard we've been working?! I haven't had a proper eight hours sleep since I started here!

With half a day, we didn't have any time to loose. Everyone kind of just went their separate ways at first, Garuru told us to meet back at the ship by midday. I had no idea what to spend my time doing honestly. Half a day was obviously not enough time to go all the way home to visit my family. I couldn't really shop or anything, it was too early for anything to be open. There wasn't anyone around at this time of day either. The docking bay was pretty much empty except for some scouting ships flying in and out on the occasion.  
In the end I just decided to go outside and stroll in the park a while.

It was really pleasant actually. I forgot how much I missed kerons moist atmosphere. The temperature was just right for Keronjins, nice and warm and damp. It was pretty out in the park too, must have been the time of year for flowers, there were plants growing everywhere. The sun was shining. It was just lovely. ^^  
I'm sure this is all un-important to you up at headquarters, haha. Sorry.

I guess the others didn't have an awful lot to do during our time off anyway either. I found Garuru in the park too, sitting by the side of a pond and feeding the ducks. It was quite funny, he doesn't seem the type of man to be feeding ducks, more, the type you would normally see shooting them down for target practise or something. ^^;  
It was rather sweet watching him though. He looked so relaxed. I don't think I've ever seen the captain relaxed, not since I started here. I guess being the leader of a high ranking platoon must be stressful.

I went and sat down with him after a while. I didn't have much else to do. I would have gone over right away but…I guess maybe I didn't want to bother him or anything. I suppose this is the first time we have all had a break from each other. I guess maybe I thought he would get mad at me for bothering him. I got anxious.  
Suddenly though, I saw Taruru climb out of the pond and run around bothering him anyway. So I figured, I can't be any worse, right? That's what gave me the courage to go over. V(o-o)v

He let me sit with him and help him feed the ducks. He said there was not much else to do, that it was too early in the day and there simply was not enough time to travel home. Same problem as me I suppose. ^^;  
So instead he said might as well just sit by the pond and relax for once. It was really nice. There were lots of baby duckies too, they were adorable. I think I saw the leader almost smile. That's a very rare sight, haha ^^;

I think…I may have fallen asleep. In my defence, as I mentioned earlier, I haven't really had a proper eight hours sleep since I joined the platoon. Plus it was a lovely warm day, it was just so comfy. When I woke up I was on Garuru's lap. How humiliating o/ / /o  
I think I probably did an impression of a tomato at this point. I don't think I had ever felt so awkward in my life.  
He didn't seem to mind at all though. I mean, he wouldn't look me in the eyes or anything for the rest of the day, but he didn't move me away, he just let me lay there and kept feeding the ducks.

I probably would have slept all afternoon if Taruru hadn't woken me up by splashing us from the pond. That boy is hyper to no end. -_-'  
Garuru yelled at him, but Taruru said since he was off duty, he could not punish him or anything. Which, fair enough, was true. I thought after that he would just leave it, but no. Out of the blue the captain stood up and jumped in the pond with him, splashing him back.

…I **really** did not expect that. Maybe the lieutenant has a fun side after all. Hahaha ^^

I kept getting splashed so I went and sat on a low tree branch a little way back to watch. It was really sweet watching them jump around splashing each other, it put me in a fit of giggles. Lucky it was so early no one was up and about yet, I don't think the leader would have been caught dead by anyone else acting like this. Heck, I was surprised he was caught dead letting us see him act like this. I feel like, even though it's been just short of a month, it already feels like we are as close as family. :)  
That, and I think the moisture in the air was getting to everyone's heads. ^^;

I fell off the branch I was sitting on not long afterwards because Zoruru started talking from next to me and I had no idea he was there, it scared the life out of me. Geez, he is really good at sneaking up on people. -0-  
He actually 'asked' me if it was alright for him to sit with me, politely too! It scared me a little. Normally he is rude and obnoxious…well, form what I have observed. He doesn't really talk all that much normally.  
He didn't talk at all after that either, he just sat there with me. I felt rather awkward. I'm not a big fan of awkward silences. He seemed comfortable enough though.

Tororo came and met up with us in the park later too, I think he was just as surprised as I was to see the leader splashing around in the pond with Taruru. It really was a sweet sight, I can't stress it enough. They looked like father and son or something, ahaha. ^^;  
I was really hoping Tororo would go and join them actually, that boy really needs to get some exercise. He's getting pudgy. :\  
He did not though, he brought lunch with him instead. Which was nice, we all had a picnic together. It was pleasant. The baby ducks climbed out of the pond and gathered around Garuru as he ate, he was **not** impressed. I think he was kind of irritated, one even sat on his head. It was adorable, I had to bite my tongue not to break down laughing. The others were not so afraid to show their great amusement at this. ^^;  
I have to give it to the captain though, he has patience of steel. He didn't even yell or anything. He just let them sit there as he ate and rolled his eyes at us.

I think it's quite nice. Even though we only had half a day we were allowed to spend away from each other, we ended up spending it together as a platoon anyway.

After lunch we all headed back to the ship to receive our next mission brief. Apparently we're being sent off to another really cold planet. I offer you another unenthusiastic "yay". Would it really be that much trouble giving us a mission on a nice beach or something? -_-  
This time to explore some cave there, apparently headquarters has been picking up some sort of strange distress signal for some time now. It's our job to go and check it out. It could be kinda fun. Sounds like we're off on another adventure! Haha! ^^

I did have to excuse myself for a few minutes as the ship took off again. It's that departing moment that makes me feel really homesick. You know? I didn't want the others to see me cry. Wow…I feel so silly for crying anyway. I am an army medic in an A class platoon. I need to be strong.  
In all fairness, I'm sure the others were hit with that wave of homesick too. Not that they would show it. You know how hard headed boys are. ^^;  
I did occasionally catch one of them staring longingly out the window though I'm sure. That's as much proof as I need.

No one seems to want to talk about today anymore. I guess the nice moist Keron atmosphere brought back everyone's energy all of a sudden and we all felt a bit silly and childish. It's understandable. Haha. Now I think everyone feels a bit embarrassed. I don't understand why personally, I think it was sweet how everyone got on together so well for once. Now everyone is back to being grumpy and arguing. -_-

The rest of the day was spent traveling. Garuru demanded silence after Tororo and Taruru started shouting "Marko" and "Polo", and Zoruru threatened to cut their tongues out. So it was a nice quiet trip.  
I think we land on this new ice planet some time tomorrow morning.

I think I'm going to go now. I want to at least attempt to get somewhere close to eight hours sleep for once, haha. ^^;  
I will update again when I can.

Sincerely Pururu~


	14. Chapter 14

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N__**:**__** HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS.**__ Author is back.  
__**I am SO sorry for the chapter delay.  
**__It's exam season. I've been overworked. Exams in this country are hard core okay. Ninety six kids in our sixthform alone have already either been kicked out for not having "sufficient" grades (it's a private school. Either get A* to C, or don't bother turning up in the morning. XD), had mental breakdowns and sent off on sick leave, or passed out in class (or in a few cases in exams, and been disqualified). I mean, we had a fifteen hour art exam the other day. Fifteen hours strait. I'm not kidding. I was exhausted afterwards. I even cut my hands to shreds on my etching tool and got blood in my fabric. ;3;  
After it's all over. I shall dedicate the majority of my summer holidays to goofing off and writing fanfics and entertaining you all. :D  
But right now I need to study like crazy. WOO STUDENT LIFE! (/^3^)/  
I __**promise**__ I will get back to doing these chapters regularly once I've finished my work.  
I love you readers and I hope you guys can forgive me for all the delays.  
__**Thanks~  
**__I only actually managed to write this chapter because I was smacked in the face with inspiration. When people update their fanfics, I suddenly get the urge to write my own.__** Plus**__ it's midnight so it's not like I can get any other decent work done anyway. XD  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. *cough*BecauseIdon'tknowwhenIcanupdateagainItdepen ds*cough*.  
Sorry if there are any problems with this chapter, grammatical, punctual, spelling, or 'out of character' related issues.  
Okay I feel like this chapter really is very VERY __**VERY **__out of character. I'm sorry, forgive me. I promise I will do better next time.  
__**Enjoy ~**__ }}_

**Work diary: day 28**

Greetings again headquarters.  
I bet you're wondering why my report today is all soggy?  
_**Well.**_  
Those co-ordinates you sent us for landing were wrong. We ended up at the bottom of the ocean.  
_Nice going headquarters. Thanks for that. _=_=

**Urgh.**

Okay it has been a long day. Pardon my bitterness and sarcasm. I'm cold and wet and really sleepy. Let me start from the beginning…

We set the ship to auto pilot last night, setting up the system with the co-ordinates you sent us for this new ice planet.  
It was about 3am when we all woke up and realized something was wrong. It was _**freezing**_. And dark. There was no power. And the floor was wet. Taruru slipped over sixty four times. He has so many bruises. o.o'  
The rest of us were all very careful where we were going, so everyone else managed to avoid injury.

So yeah…turns out we sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. Luckily the ship is built for outer space, so the walls were resisting the water pressure pretty well. Although the further we sank, the more the ship started making funny creaking noises. At about 500ft the walls started leaking a little. It started to get a bit scary I have to admit.  
I think everyone started feeling a little bit…'under pressure'.  
…Oh goodness that was a terrible pun, I'm sorry. ^^'

Anyway the ship got caught on an ice ledge at about 700ft and we stopped sinking for a while. The problem was that it was freezing. And although we have a machine that creates fresh air for us to breathe while we are in space. There was no power. So it wasn't working.  
I'm pretty sure even the captain was a little hysterical, although he didn't really show it. He just had this…on edge kind of look, and he kept snapping at everyone. Normally he can be pretty lenient. Although he probably had reason to snap at everyone, we were all kind of silently freaking out. I mean, we couldn't get in contact with you guys at headquarters, as I said, no power. The ship couldn't even start up, and it just seemed like we were in one of those hopeless situations like in old movies, where all the characters try and find a way out but end up running out of air and suffocating. Tororo had a panic attack and started hyperventilating, I had to go and find him a paper bag to breath into. It didn't help that Taruru kept yelling at him saying he was wasting the air. Poor little guy.

I didn't notice until much later, but at this point Zoruru disappeared. Hopped off into the ceiling or something. I think everyone was panicking a little too much to care what everyone else was up to really. We found out where he had gone a little while later. Anyway I'll get to that in a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

The lieutenant eventually managed to calm everyone down a little. Turns out the demanding yell of a leader is more terrifying than the prospect of freezing and suffocating under the ocean. He shouted at everyone and got us to all line up, and then told us in the calmest way possible that he would figure out a way to get us out of this mess, but we needed to stay _calm_. I think we all felt a whole lot better after that. None of us knew what on keron he could possibly do to save us. But…he's our leader. I felt safe under his promised care. We all did.  
Garuru is an amazing leader.

He asked me to look after Tororo and Taruru and then he wandered off back to his office. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do with the two of them, so I just ended up getting them to assist me in finding blankets and making cocoa. V(o-o)v  
What? It was really cold okay…

It was about an hour later when we noticed the air starting to run low. Everyone started feeling light headed, I noticed Taruru wasn't walking strait anymore, he kept swaying a bit, and Tororo kept yawning and saying he didn't feel good. I was getting a little paranoid, I mean, lack of oxygen can really cause people damage. I got them both to sit down and distracted them by giving them some dominos to play with. Neither of them seemed keen to do anything, in fact, I think that was the first time since joining the platoon I have seem Taruru **not** being hyperactive…

I decided to go and see how Garuru was doing, I mean, he had to be almost done with an escape plan, right?  
Well no. He was not almost done. At **all**.  
I knocked on his office door but he didn't answer, so I let myself in. He was running back and forth and scribbling things on a blackboard, he looked really serious and _**so**_ caught up in his work. I've never seen anyone look so serious before. It took him about five minutes before he noticed me standing there watching him. He stared at me for about a minute strait and I swear his expression just broke from being serious to being…just lost. I'm sure for a brief second he looked genuinely scared. It really shook me up… Seeing the leader with that kind of look on his face. Even though it was just for a split second. I suddenly felt all the terror rush back to me, I'm sure all the colour ran from my face. I thought I was going to faint for a moment.

I watched him as he sat down and just put his hands on his head. I didn't really know what to do so I went and sat with him. He explained to me that he had no idea what to do. We actually talked for a really long time. For the first time I really got to see behind the leaders tough exterior. I think it was the lack of air. I didn't feel like myself either. Lack of oxygen really messes with your head. He sat there and talked to me. All about how this was his first platoon. His first 'real' platoon. How being a leader was difficult. He told me about how he was always good at being a leader, but sometimes everyone just expects you to solve everything and you just can't… You just feel helpless and useless and under pressure and no matter how hard you try you just…can't.  
He…actually confided something deep and personal in me. I wasn't sure how to process this. He actually sounded like a **person**, rather than just a high ranking hard core soldier for once. I felt as if it was an unspoken demand that I could never tell anyone about this. **Ever**. But I figure since I'm almost sure you don't actually read these reports, this hardly counts as telling anyone. Besides, I'm not going into much detail on what he told me.  
After he finished talking to me he put back on a very serious expression and went back to trying to come up with a plan on the blackboard. Occasionally mumbling about how we didn't have many options because there was no electricity or power sources.  
I could tell he was very stressed. I didn't want to be in the way so I left to go back to looking after Taruru and Tororo. Honestly a part of me really wanted to stay there and being re-assuring. But I didn't want to be a bother and besides, he's our strong and fearless leader. Of course he's still a Keronjin, and like everyone else he must have feelings, even if he hides them very well. And of course he must have fear inside him somewhere, despair, pain, and everything else. Everyone does right? But he is our leader. The strongest, bravest person I know. I **knew** he could handle anything the universe threw at us. Even if he had doubt in himself.  
I believed in him.

Anyway, I returned to Taruru and Tororo and to my great concern, they were both lying on the ground. Luckily, they hadn't fallen asleep. Everyone knows that if you fall asleep when there isn't much oxygen, there's a chance you won't ever wake back up. For a moment they really had me scared though. They were just lying there and staring at the ceiling. Tororo mumbled something to me about being too tired to play dominos. I have to admit, I felt really tired as well. Every now and then my vision would go for a few seconds and I thought I was going to faint, I had to sit down a lot. I ended up going and getting a book from my bedroom. I have a few books, just things I've picked up from planets we've visited mostly. But this one was from home. Just an old Keronjin fairy tale I had when I was small, I only brought it along with me when I joined up because I was a little worried I would get homesick. You know, that classic story, 'The tadpole princess and the invisible margarinefly'. I brought it out and sat there reading it to Taruru and Tororo. I know they weren't that interested, but I thought maybe if I could just get them listening to something I could keep them awake.  
It did keep them awake.  
It got them arguing about how 'stupid' and 'girly' the book was. I guess their boy-ish ability to start an argument over the smallest things got them angry. After a while they were up and wrestling each other. Normally I would have objected to this, but hey, at least they weren't sleeping.  
I kept reading my book to myself. It made me feel calmer. I forgot how much I love that story.

Anyway. There was this sudden noise. It made me jump out of my skin, I'm pretty sure the others seemed to have the same reaction. It was like a crash. A **really** loud crash. Then there was silence for a really long time. It was only as Taruru went to break the silence, asking the question we all had in our heads, "What in the _**hells**_ of quadrant five was _**that**_?", that the ship suddenly started jolted to the side very harshly, sending us all flying into the wall. After a few minutes the ship returned to its normal angle and we all flopped back on the floor. I bruised my tail. Tororo was fine, he landed on Taruru. Apparently Taruru makes a good landing pillow. Taruru somehow managed to get covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. Boy, it's not a good day for him. Then again, he seems to find some way to get injured whatever we do. We could go to a planet made of marshmallows and he's still find a way to injure himself and others. Honestly, that boy is a disaster waiting to happen.  
My first thought was to run in and see if Garuru was okay, but he ran out to us before I even had the chance. He had a bump on his head, but apart from that he was fine. He had no idea what was going on either.

I think we all had the same idea to go and look out the window at the exact same time because we all rushed off at once. Taruru tripped over Tororo and we went down like dominos. Then the ship twisted again and everyone got thrown into the wall in a pile. Luckily for me I landed on top of the boys. Taruru was at the back and he got crushed. It was such a mess. Everyone was already dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of air, and now we were all being thrown around and confused.

Eventually the ship got back to its normal angle again and we managed to get to the window.  
The ship was moving….**up.  
**I was confused. I thought maybe it was just the lack of air making me see things. But no, we were really moving back _**up**_. Faster and faster.

The others were just as confused as I was. We all just watched for a while, then Garuru ordered for us all to go to the engine room. Well, **something** must have been making us go upwards. The engine was the only logical explanation we could think of.

Getting to the engine room was a struggle in itself. We had to go down several sets of stairs in the dark, the floor was wet and slippery and none of us could see where we were going. The lieutenant made us hold hands. I didn't mind…..I didn't mind holding hands with the lieutenant…this was fine with me.  
…um you know. For….safety, while going down the dark hallways….so no-one got lost. ./ / / .

Taruru still kept slipping over, and this time he kept pulling us down with him. Then a few times the ship started spinning or being jolted harshly to one side and it would send us flying. At one point the ship spun for about three minutes. Goodness, I thought I was going to be sick. The others looked a little green too. Although maybe it was just the lack of light playing tricks on my eyes.

We eventually made it.  
Long story short, inside the control room was Zoruru. That's where he'd snuck away to. ^^'  
He'd managed to wire his cybernetic body to the engine, donating all the charge he had inside himself to function, to the ship. Honestly, I think that's the most selfless thing I've ever seen anyone do. And of _**all **_people, Zoruru?! The rude and grumpy robotic guy that acts like he hates us all sometimes?  
I had to rub my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Moving past that initial shock. The reason the ship was spinning and jolting was because he was having trouble piloting it with only half his body, and not being able to even move that very well under the circumstances. So we all got down to piloting the ship instead so he could just focus on powering it.

So in the end we reached the surface and managed to fly up high enough to land on an iceberg. Zoruru didn't have enough energy left to get the ship to go any further. He lost consciousness not long after we unplugged him. Poor guy.  
Still, I think my whole perspective of his has been changed. Maybe he's not as much of a violent jerk as he pretends to be most of the time after all.

Anyway, the platoon spent most of the evening sitting outside on the iceberg, wrapped in blankets. I know it's below freezing out here, but it's fresh air, and we all **REALLY **needed fresh air after all that. Taruru was kissing the ground for a while, until he realized the ground was ice and his lips got stuck. Quite frankly all of us were too tired to help, so we just left him there for a while. Besides, it was pretty amusing to watch.  
The lieutenant came and sat with me privately and asked me what he'd said before in his office. Apparently he couldn't remember at all. As I said, lack of oxygen makes your brain go funny. I decided not to tell him about him opening up and confessing how stressed he was. Knowing how hard headed he can be sometimes, I figured it would just embarrass him anyway. Still…I feel much better that I know the leader actually has feelings now. Ahaha, sometimes he seems kind of like a robot or something, the way he's so serious all the time. XD

**Urgh**, I really want to sleep right now. Today was exhausting. Can't go to bed yet though, me, Tororo and the lieutenant are still trying to get Zoruru back online. Tororo says it should be really easy, I guess me and Garuru are just here for support. Besides, I want to say thank you when he wakes up. I know he probably won't want our attention, but dammit he's going to get it anyway. He saved our skins.

I wonder where Taruru is….oh… please tell me we didn't leave him outside….

…

Oh **damn** it.

I better go now. I will update again soon.

**Sincerely, Pururu~**


	15. Chapter 15

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N__:__** Well hellooooooooo readersssss! **__  
I have been awake for seventy two hours studying for my computing final exam. Which I am pretty sure I failed in anyway, but hey, three kids in my class broke down crying half way through and one girl puked all over the floor from stress and passed out. So all in all, at least I am not those people. I completed the hell out of that exam and I have EARNED THE RIGHT to myself to write this chapter that has been stuck in my head all week. I have frickin __**earned it.  
**__I need to stop complaining about school, I felt bad after reading some of the comments. If you guys don't like public school, come to England, our schools are free and stuff. My school is in a frickin castle. It's pretty sweet apart from the stress…and uniforms…and house matches….actually no. Trade with me, let me go to your schools, you can have mine. Trade with meeeeeeeee. (/;3;)/ I don't care about education anymore I just want to sleep dammit.  
Anyway only four more exams to go. The exam war is almost over. Mwahaha. XD  
__**SORRY, I NEED TO STOP RAMBLING IN THESE AUTHERS NOTES. I'M SO SORRY.**__  
Anyway, new chapter yes. I apologise for anything wrong with this, spelling, grammar, general nonsense, or out of character-ness. As I said, I am a tiiiiiny bit sleep deprived so my brain isn't quite on the mark right now.  
Also, I am __**SO**__ sorry about stealing the rubber duck headcannon, Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir. I just love this idea okay. It is fun to make subtle hints to it in random chapters. This is going to end up like one of those childrens 'find ducky' French books isn't it? Ahahaha, sorry. XD_

Thank you all so much for all your comments all the time, I love you all! ;w;  
I will get down to replying to them in a chapter eventually when I get round to it.  
Anyway this chapter has been stuck in my head for a while now and I think it's kinda cute but let's just see. Here goes nothing...  
Enjoy~}}

Work diary: day 30

Space Disney land…? Headquarters no offense but you never fail to confuse me sometimes. You know, a simple "Sorry" would have been fine. Being sent to the wrong co-ordinates like that was a dreadful experience but mistakes happen, you don't need to send us tickets to amusement parks. I mean…we are soldiers. Space Disney land is a little childish. Not that I'm not grateful for this mini paid vacation or anything. But yes…a simple apology would have been fine with us. ^^'

I guess since this was not a work day, I'm not obliged to write about it. It's probably not relevant to you guys or anything. I'm going to write anyway, because it was a pretty nice break from working non-stop all the time. Plus is was an…interesting day. You know, not that I ever seem to have normal days in this line of work anyway. Haha.

Taruru was beyond ecstatic this morning when he found the tickets. I honestly thought his head was going to explode or something, I've never seen anyone so excited. Ahaha, I guess technically he's an adult, but he's still pretty young really. By the sound of it he'd never been to an amusement park before either. It was kind of nice watching him bounce off the walls actually, the leader found it annoying and kept telling him off, but honestly I found it pretty nice to see someone so happy about something.  
No one else seemed that excited. The lieutenant looked more tired than anything. He was pretty irritable all morning. I guess yesterday was a really long day or waiting to be rescued and lots of traveling. The ship was kind of bashed up, they're going to fix it up and give it back in a few days, for now we have a back-up ship. I don't think he likes it as much as the old ship.  
I would have thought Tororo would have been more excited honestly, him being the youngest. He didn't seem that bothered though really. I think he wants to try and seem more grown up. He's certainly more mature than Taruru anyway, haha. I'm pretty sure I was him grin when he saw the tickets though.  
Zoruru was not in the slightest bit impressed. I wasn't surprised. Amusement parks don't really seem the sort of thing he would find interesting. He argued with Garuru for about ten minutes asking is we could ignore the tickets and just keep traveling towards the next mission. I don't think the lieutenant wanted to go any more than Zoruru did, but I think secretly his heart softened a bit when he saw how excited Taruru was.

When we arrived it was pretty crowded. Lots and lots of small children. Well that was to be expected I suppose, it is space Disneyland after all. ^^'  
We went around as a group at first, I think the lieutenant was a little worried about us getting lost. I can understand that though, this place was huge. I mean, an amusement park that covers an entire planet, completely full of small children. It was utter chaos. Eventually Taruru and Tororo and Zoruru went off together. They had this silly bet going on all day. I think Taruru had said something like he bet he could get Zoruru to vomit on one of the rides, and it had started off this whole debate between the three.  
Boys can be ridiculous sometimes. But hey, it kept them amused all day. ^^;

I think Zoruru won in the end, I guess you can't make an assassin throw up on kids rides after all. Although he does look kind of pale now. Tororo threw up a lot, he kept coming to me throughout the day and whining. I keep having to give him the same advice every time, "Don't eat your own bodyweight in candyfloss and ice cream, then go on a large spinning ride". For a smart kid, he sure doesn't give in to simple logic sometimes. Taruru threw up a few times as well, although he didn't seem to care. He was so happy about everything. One time he vomited on the leader. I was sure for a moment he was going to blow a fuse and kill him or something. I've never seen anyone so angry. He didn't kill him, but he did yell a whole lot. It didn't faze Taruru though, he was too over excited to care.

I was left alone with the leader almost all day. It was…nice. u/ / /u  
I mean, it was loud and busy, but it was so nice to spend some time with him…  
Ahem~  
Um yes. So we had a nice time I think. I didn't think the lieutenant was one particularly for rides and things, but a few times a roller-coaster or something would catch his attention. One of them was this huge great big thing, it was terrifying. I got dragged along too, I didn't want to argue really, he looked almost…excited…just a little bit. It was kind of sweet seeing him get in touch with his childish side, even if it was very subtle. This giant rollercoaster was horrifying though, it was so high I couldn't see the ground from the top. It did all these loop-de-loops and zig zaggy things, and went through rings of fire and there was water sprayed at you and…oh goodness it was horrible. By the time it stopped I had fainted. I think if I hadn't passed out, I probably would have been dragged on it again too. Instead the leader carried me off and put me on a bench until I woke up. I guess roller-coaster aren't really my strong point. Haha. ^^'  
Oh my, it was embarrassing though. I can't believe he carried me away. That was so sweet…he even tried to take care of me. Okay, pouring icy soda all over someone's face when they are unconscious is maybe not the most flattering way to wake them up, but hey, at least he tried. It's the thought that counts right. He's so sweet sometimes and….AHEM~ never mind…

So anyway. There were lots of other rides like that too. There was also this giant awful bowl where we got pinned to the sides and it spun around really fast. Oh gosh I thought I was going to be ill. Why do people find these machines of torture to be amusing?

At lunchtime we managed to eventually find the others. They don't really sell very sensible food at theme parks. It's all unhealthy stuff, cake and candy and ice-cream. Tororo was in his element, I'm pretty sure he ate about six pizzas, as well as candy. Then again, he was ill so much I doubt it did him much damage. The lieutenant refused to eat any of the things they had to offer, he just went back to the ship and ate that type G stuff. I honestly can't stand that stuff anymore, it's awful tasting. Each to their own I suppose. Me and Taruru and Zoruru just ate ice cream. I quite like ice cream, especially strawberry ice cream. Taruru had some weird flavours, I'm sure it had earthworms in it or something. That boy is strange. It was weird watching Zoruru eat ice cream, he doesn't seem the type to eat ice cream. He seemed content enough with it though. I can't figure out how the heck he eats with that mask on.

After that we all kind of split up again, I think the others went back to their weird little competition bet thingy. Me and the lieutenant went back to wandering around. It felt kind of embarrassing to be in a place filled with children honestly. Next time you want to reward us, is there any chance you could send us somewhere a little more grown-up instead, like the beach maybe or something? It did make me feel young again though…NOT THAT I AM OLD OR ANYTHING. Oh god…I'm not old….am I? No. No I'm not old. I'm not. I am still young. I still have my tail…

Ahem~

After a while I couldn't bare anymore of those wizzy rides going this that and the other way. Gosh I couldn't even walk strait afterwards. I guess it was kind of fun, well some of them were. Some of those rides were simply horrifying. How are these things for children?!  
We ended up playing some of these game things instead. The lieutenant didn't seem keen to participate in anything so childish, actually he had been pretty against this whole thing from the start. But then there were shooting games and suddenly he was in his element.  
What can I say. That's men for you…-_-'  
I admit, it was pretty fun. He is really good at shooting, well I guess that is to be expected from a master sniper like the leader. He destroyed all the targets in one shot, I think he scared the man running the stall a little. I guess they don't get many high ranking army officers coming into their children's theme park and winning all the games with a single shot. Ahaha ^^'  
The guy running the game gave him the biggest prize and it was this giant, fluffy stuffed space xballiber. He did not seem impressed. It was quite funny. ^^' I think he enjoyed the shooting but he didn't really want the prize. He ended up giving it to me. Honestly I didn't really want it either, it's huge, but it was a gift from the lieutenant…I will treasure it forever…Ahem~  
I wasn't so good at shooting, I guess guns aren't really my forte. I couldn't hit the target at all. I think he got a little annoyed with me. He came and stood over me and held my hand steady while I shot the toy gun. He was…so close to me. I could feel his soft breath against my neck and….MOVING ON. Sorry.  
I only just managed to hit the edge of the board. I guess I need to work on my accuracy. Hahaha. I won the forfeit prize, it was just a little yellow rubber duckling thing or something. It was kind of cute, it squeaked when you pressed it. I gave it to the lieutenant, since he gave me his prize. I don't think he knew what it was, but he kept it. He accepted my gift. I'm almost sure I saw him smile too…

After that I got dragged onto more rides for the majority of the rest of the day. Goodness, no wonder I am so exhausted now. I got thrown about more on this vacation day than I did fighting giant scorpentos that one time! Urgh…how did the lieutenant manage to go on all these rides and not even feel slightly nauseous? I thought I was going to die by the end of the day. I couldn't even walk in a straight line, but he seemed perfectly fine.

I had a nice ending to the day though. I think he started to realize that I wasn't enjoying any of those big rides after a while, when I was staggering off after every ride, thinking I was going to vomit or something. Eventually he got the idea, then said I could choose the last ride. There was this beautiful old looking ride in one of the far corners of the park. All these large plastic space horses in a circle, it played music and spun in circles gently, going up and down. It was adorable. I picked that one.  
I don't think the leader was pleased, but he said I could pick the ride, and he kept to his word. I think this was my favourite part of the day. They made us both ride together, the leader got really angry at the guy running the ride because of it. I guess you have to be a certain height to ride on your own. Keronjins are pretty small in comparison to other aliens. This was one of those old timey rides that wasn't built to adapt to height. So we had to ride together. The leader kept complaining that it was patronising and humiliating, but I honestly thought it was really nice. It was such a gentle ride, so relaxing. I almost fell asleep against the leaders back. I know that's unprofessional, ahaha, sorry, it had been a really long day, I was tired, and he was warm and…I always feel safe when I am with the leader. ^^'

The calming mood ended when Tororo came along and started filming. The lieutenant got so angry, he kept his cool, like he always does. But Tororo is now grounded for a week, and being made to burn that tape. Ahahaha, I don't see why he got so upset over it. I thought it was kind of sweet. But you know, hard headed boys I guess. V(-_-)v

Getting Taruru back to the ship was awful. It took all of us to drag him. He kicked and screamed and cried like a little kid, it was embarrassing. He has been sulking all evening too, keeps saying he never wants to leave that paradise. Poor guy. ^^'  
It took a heck of a long time to find the ship as well, no-one could remember where we parked it, and with six thousand parking lots…well. Not to mention it was a new, back-up ship. No one could remember what it looked like. We didn't manage to get back until almost midnight. Tororo fell asleep, the leader had to carry him on his back as we searched through the jungle of spaceships. Eventually one of the park security guards pointed us in the right direction and we made it.

Phew, as great as today was, I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get into bed and…

Aaaand Zoruru has been sick all over the floor._ Great. -_-'  
_I better go and deal with this I suppose. Hey, at least Taruru won his bet. Although…I don't think the bumpy backup ship counts as a theme park ride. Oh well, he seems less sulky over there now anyway.

Urgh. Being a nurse can be one of those jobs you loathe sometimes on the occasion.

I'll update again when possible.

Sincerely, Pururu~  
_  
__{{A/N: I am so tired. I am going to go and sleep for three days straight now! Farewell good readers. I hope this was okay.  
Goodnight~}}_


	16. Chapter 16

**A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru**

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_**{{A/N:**__** Good afternoon my dear readers~  
I am supposed to be working on my literature coursework right now but hey, it's bankholiday and no one should have to work on bankholidayyyyy.  
So anyway, I was watching the news this morning with my boarding roommates and there was this whole thing about the world's largest rubber duck passing through Hong Kong yesterday. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, now my entire school thinks I am a lunatic because no-one understood why I was laughing. I am sleep deprived okay, this was really really funny to me at the time. I only mention this because I thought maybe you guys could somewhat relate.  
Anyway, now that I have shared that completely irrelevant piece of information.  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! Iloveyouallsomuch. If I ever meet any of my readers in real life, I shall bake you all cookies. That is how much I love you.  
So yeah, I had a chapter planned, but a couple of other people did similar things in their story's, and then I just felt like people would think I was copying or something. So I came up with something different. It's off the top of my head so forgive me if it's a little rough. This may not even make sense, I mean, I'm pretty tired and this was a really random idea and I have had a LOT of caffeine and sugar and stuff so…  
No really. You guys need to forgive me for this.  
I am sorry. I am so so sorry.  
**__**I may have accidently kinda sorta genderbent the Garuru platoon…  
**__**oopsie. Forgive me~ *trollface*  
…This **__**will be**__**… may be…extremely out of character at some points. In a few ways I have tried to swap character roles and such. Uhh…you'll see….eheheh….  
Sorry.  
Enjoy~}}**_

**Work diary: day 33**

Oh headquarters, it's been the strangest few days. Forgive me for being so late with my report. I have seen things in the last few days that will make me feel awkward for the rest of my life. Goodness me…

Oh, let me start at the beginning. So, the last thing I wrote about was that trip to space Disneyland right? Right. Well, remember how I said the lieutenant grounded Tororo for recording him riding on the cute ride with the plastic space ponys with me at the end? Apparently Tororo really doesn't respond well to punishments. We should probably take note of this by now. It's not the first time he's gotten punished and tried to get revenge. Remember Garuru being glued to his chair?

We spent the whole of the next day traveling towards the next destination for our new mission. We were sent to one of the inhabited moons of the planet Ragastellia four. It was a huge place, filled with houses and shops and people. It was so…new aged…so futuristic. I mean, I thought Keron was advanced but these guys…  
Just wow.

I think the mission was that we were supposed to go and rescue a Keronjin prince that had gotten kidnapped by a gang of vipers or something and taken here, being held hostage inside the giant fortress…thingy in the middle of the city. Why they chose this particular moon I will never know…  
Anyway so yes. We arrived on this planet at about eight am the next morning.

Tororo had been grounded for the entire day of traveling beforehand, and the leader was being strict, so the tadpole wasn't even allowed proper food, only that gross type G stuff. None of us had thought to go and see what he was doing in his room for all that time. Normally he whines and complains, even though he rarely leaves his room anyway, even when he's not grounded. This time he was silent, we really should have checked on him. Turns out he was plotting revenge.  
Just as we were getting up to leave, Tororo was let out to come and have breakfast with us. He was being unusually polite. It was very suspicious. He made us all coffee.

**We should not have drunk that coffee.**

Turns out that if you leave an evil genius like Tororo to brew in his own childish anger for too long, bad things will happen. So he didn't just take revenge on the leader. Oh no. Suddenly it was _everyone's _fault he was grounded. He had spent all of his time making some kooky chemical formula that modified chromosomes. What is wrong with this guy? Why can't he just do what normal immature, angry tadpoles do and make coffee from toilet water or something instead? No. It had to be a chemical poison that directly effects peoples DNA temporarily!  
And we were dumb enough to give him the benefit of the doubt and drink it.  
Then again, he himself was idiotic enough to take a victory sip….from one of our poisoned cups.

The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor. I don't know what happened, I must have passed out half way through the cup, I spilled coffee all over myself too. I freaked out really bad when I woke up. The first thing I noticed was that my tail was gone. It's sort of a habit of mine, I check my tail first thing every single morning. To make sure it is still there…not that I'm old…or anything…just to be sure okay…  
The first thing I thought to do when I woke up was to check for it, as I always do. It was gone. I screamed. I know it sounds silly, but I really panicked over it. I went into a complete traumatic state for ages. I thought I had gone into a coma and woken up as an old woman….  
But no. Far from it actually.

I felt so strange too…not myself at all. Suddenly my head felt very clouded. I had this…weird urge to just…fight people and blow up stuff. I suddenly really wanted to go and wrestle with the guys and go and kick some bad guy butt. You know? It was really odd, I don't recall ever having any desire to do things like that before. After a few moments of getting over my feeling old…episode…. I realized something was odd. I remember getting up from the ground just as Taruru ran into the room, screaming bloody murder. Ahahaha, it scared the life out of me. ^^; …For some reason I didn't want him to know that he had made me jump. For reasons unknown to me I was suddenly very angry that he shocked me like that and so I thumped him in the face and knocked him down….  
I didn't know I had that much strength. ._.

I apologised anyway and got out my first aid kit and made sure he was okay. He was fine except for a bloody nose. He just looked….different. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time. It was only when he woke up and I saw his eyes that I noticed it. Taruru was a….girl….  
He had his tadpole tail back, his hat had big floppy extensions on, and his eyes were so big and shiny, with big fluttery eyelashes. He might have been prettier than me…I feel jealous…

He was so upset about having back his tail, he was getting all emotional and miserable, thinking he had gotten younger and would be kicked out of the army or something. Poor guy…..girl…..uh….oh gosh this is going to get confusing isn't it. =~=

Right. Well it turns out we weren't the only two to have our genders…swapped. What Tororo had created and out into our coffee was an experiment that changed your DNA…making you into the opposite gender. After calming Taruru down and staring at myself in horror in the mirror for goodness know how long, I managed to find the others. Oh gosh, I know it was completely inappropriate, but I really had to try so hard not to laugh at everyone. I actually have photos, the leader ordered me to destroy them but…I just couldn't okay. It was too funny. All the boys were…girls. They all looked so cute, with their tails and eyelashes and rosy cheeks.  
I think everyone was freaking out a little. The lieutenant still kept his…um…her?...(I will stick with the normally correct terms for now so to not make this any more confusing than it already is to write.), his cool, like he always does. He remained calm and demanded that we all settled down, I found it a little difficult to take him seriously with that voice…it was so much more high pitched than normal. He looked so funny though too, he made a very pretty girl. Ahahahaha. Oh goodness I don't even know how to explain. I will attach the photos I took with my journal entry so you can see. Oh gosh please don't tell anyone though, the platoon will hate me if they find out I spread those photos around.

Tororo is now grounded for a month, and the leader hit him round the head with rolled up newspaper and yelled at him. He cried for about twenty minutes, I don't even think it hurt. He was acting pretty pathetic, I think the others even sympathised with him a little…  
I have no sympathy.

The lieutenant insisted we continue with the mission anyway, Tororo said the effects of this would ware off after a day and we'd turn back within twenty four hours anyway. The mission was pretty important, we didn't have time to spare. So like soldiers, we worked through this minor set back and got back to work. So we set out into civilization.

Then came right back inside. Apparently suddenly being a different gender makes you very…very self-conscious.

We eventually managed to get down to the mission anyway.

We had to walk the majority of the way up to the fortress. They would not let us bring the ship into the city due to its size. It was a pretty long walk all the way there, everyone kept getting distracted. Especially Taruru. He kept running up to shop windows and pointing out things, like toys and candy and clothes. At one point he insisted on running inside one of the shops, he came out wearing the most ridiculous make-up, and a bright pink feather boa. Even though the leader kept demanding he take it all off and stop treating the situation like a joke, he kept it all on anyway. He's still wearing it now actually….strange kid. Tororo complained the whole time. He kept saying his feet hurt, and that he was tired. At one point a random Tractonian man came up to us and started flirting with Zoruru. It was he funniest thing, even the leader was trying really hard not to laugh. I think Zoruru was mortified. It was hilarious. Well…it was until Zoruru flipped out and threatened to disembowel the poor man in a very…um….graphic description. It was so violent that Tororo passed out. I had to carry him the rest of the way. It was really strange having to be the one to carry someone else. Anyway, no-one bothered us again after that.  
The lieutenant was entirely focused on the mission at all times. Just like normal. I guess male or female, he is always a very focused and mature person. He kept asking me if I would come and walk at the front with him though. That was kind of weird. Normally I just walk at the back, the leader has never called upon me to walk with him at the front before. He walked so closely to me too, it made me a little uncomfortable and I kept moving away. He seemed so disappointed every time I shuffled away slightly. There was something a little odd about the way he was acting, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I tripped over quite a few times throughout the day. I felt really un-balanced without my tail… I think the others were laughing at me too. It was so embarrassing. I did not like being a male. Not one bit.

Eventually we made it to the fortress. Getting inside proved very tricky, the place was heavily guarded with viper henchmen. Our first attempt was sneaking in. We got Zoruru to zip up to one of the high windows and sneak in, the plan was that he could throw down a rope and we could all climb up . That attempt failed, Zoruru got up to the window, but the window snapped shit and his tail got stuck. Then he fell down. Poor guy, I guess he's not used to having a tail while doing assassin type stuff. Haha.  
The second attempt was to break in. This one was Taruru's specialty. He used his laser eyes on the door guards, who freaked and moved out of the way. Taruru managed to set his eyelashes on fire by using this attack. He then proceeded to run around like a headless chicken before throwing himself into a lake. So yes…plan B failed too. We then got chased by the guards. The lieutenant summoned his sniper rifle and shot at them. His aim wasn't as good as normal though and he missed a couple of times before he hit. He was mumbling something about the gun being too heavy. Before I could question, we'd already moved onto plan C. We managed to get inside, but there were still guards everywhere.

Tororo did not like plan C. It involved him being put in to a bikini. Plan C was to distract the guards inside and then sneak through and find the prince. It did actually work…very effectively. We put Tororo in a bright pink bikini, it was extremely funny, he was so angry. I think it was the leaders secret revenge for putting us into this mess in the first place. Hahaha. All the guards were so confused as to what was happening as Tororo shamelessly attempted to do some sort of sexual dancing to distract them. It looked like he was just kind of jumping and flailing, it took everything inside of me not to start laughing uncontrollably. Anyway, we snuck past the guards and made it down to the dungeon where the prince was being kept.

It was a pretty grim place down there, all murky and smelly and full of bugs. You wouldn't have expected a place like this to be inside that beautiful great big, futuristic fortress. The floor was all covered in mud and blood. I admit, it was a little creepy in retrospect, and very gross. At the time, I really think it didn't affect me in the slightest. I don't think I minded traipsing through slime at all actually. The others…well they did not seem so comfortable. Especially Taruru, he kept making these high pitched squealing noises and hopping from foot to foot, whining about how gross it was. Zoruru and the lieutenant didn't really show it as much, but they both looked extremely uncomfortable. Zoruru insisted on walking on the ceiling. At one point a large beetle scuttled past us and ran up the leaders leg, he didn't say anything but he kind of just froze there with this look of horror on his face for ages, I'm sure I saw him visibly shudder. He wouldn't move again until it had climbed back down and scuttled off, then he just went on as if it had never happened. It was really weird, I've never seen the leader act like that.

We found the prince right at the very corner of the large dungeon. He was tied to a chair and gagged and vipers were surrounding him. He looked pretty terrified. We hid and watched for a while, trying to come up with a tactics plan. Normally our plans involve running strait in and eliminating whatever the threat is. Suddenly though now, everyone seemed to think violence was not the answer. I remember being really annoyed about this. For some reason I had this uncontrollable urge to go and kill those bad guys. I think I have a much better understanding of the workings of the male mind now. All these testosterone fuelled emotions to go and fight.

They came up with this very clever plan to try and trick the vipers into moving away, and then using a dummy to replace the prince. I wasn't having any of it though. At the time I let my hormones get the better of me, I couldn't supress this incredible desire to go and hit something. So I completely ignored the plan and ran out of the hiding place with my giant needle in attack mode.

My way worked just as well. There were no vipers left when I was done with them. The guys were just standing there gawping at me. I guess they hadn't expected me to flip out like that. I have to say, I'm a little embarrassed at that sudden outburst. I'm not sure whether the others were impressed or scared quite frankly…

Long story short, we managed to rescue the prince and bring him back to Keron. It was only once we got back to the ship with him that we realized that we'd forgotten all about Tororo. We went back to look for him and when we found him he was pole dancing around a lamppost. …He explained, but it was a long story. ^^;  
It was very funny though.

The trip back was not a smooth one. Turns out that there were more vipers in the building. They followed us and stalked our ship in their own viper ship. It ended up all guns blazing. Our small ship was no match for their big ship either, we got blown to pieces and crash landed back down on another planet in the middle of the jungle.  
Luckily, I think they must have thought they had killed us because they didn't come searching for us anymore after that. Vipers are a bit dim. Everyone knows that if you crash an enemy ship, you always need to go and check for survivors. Luckily, we all survived. Keronjins have very thick skulls. Although, we were all a little worse for wear. The ship was completely smashed up too, it was completely unfixable according to Tororo.

We ended up setting up camp and contacting you guys at headquarters to come and send a rescue ship. Normally the leader would absolutely despise the idea of us asking for help, I think it's a pride thing. I guess being a female made him a little less hard headed for a while. Hahaha.

We started a nice campfire and made shelter and we had enough food in the ship to last us through the night. It was actually pretty nice. Everyone all seemed very uncomfortable still though, except for Taruru, who for whatever reason seemed very happy with being a girl for the time being. I didn't like that prince fellow very much. I'm not sure why, I think I just felt a little competitive perhaps. I think Tororo, Taruru and Zoruru liked him though. Maybe a little too much… Actually I'm pretty sure they were discretely flirting with him a little bit. I'm not sure whether it was very funny, or extremely awkward.  
It was a very long night anyway, and that was pretty entertaining to watch. I think the prince was very uncomfortable with it all.  
The lieutenant sat right next to me. he doesn't normally take any interest in me at all. Today he was just acting really weird. Then again, I think that poisoned coffee made us all act a bit weird today. He just kept…you know…asking me all these random questions. They didn't really make any sense to me at the time, and they weren't at all related to the mission or anything. I kept nodding along and giving logical answers, for some reason I think I upset him. I'm not even sure what I said. He just called me 'dense' then stomped off and went to sit with Taruru.

I should probably wrap this journal entry up quickly because something in the room next door just exploded…I should probably go and see what's going on…um…

So long story short. The poison wore off the next morning. It really freaked out the poor prince, ahaha. Everyone was extremely relived though. Gosh, I have never been so pleased to see my tail in my whole life. I would have kissed it is I could have reached round that far. The guys all spent the rest of the day acting….particularly macho. I guess this whole thing probably deflated their ridiculous male egos a bit. Even Tororo started wrestling with Taruru on the ground, and that boy rarely moves voluntarily unless there is pizza around. The leader and Zoruru were the worst, it was sorta funny watching them. Every time one of them said anything, suddenly it was the most offensive thing ever said and they would start yelling. For a moment at one point I thought they were going to murder each other, the lieutenant even summoned a gun.  
Boys for you I guess…

A ship came to pick us up that very afternoon. I suppose since we were with a member or royalty, we were given assistance as soon as possible. Haha.

And that brings us to now. We are being towed off back to Keron. Hopefully we won't get in any trouble for wrecking the back-up ship…heheh…^^;

…There is smoke coming under my door and there is a lot of yelling and banging going on…I better…go now…

Uhm…I'll update again when possible.

**Sincerely, Pururu~**

_**{{A/N: Sorry, this could have been lot better. I think I ran out of steam half way through. Sorrysorrysorry. I will write something better next time.  
I am sorry about all of this out of character-ness.;w;  
I could not help myself. The idea was controlling me. And I have sugar. Sugar screws up my brain.  
Goodnight readers~}}**_


	17. Chapter 17

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N:__** Good evening my wonderful readers!  
I finally finished my coursework. I still have exams for a few more weeks, but no more coursework. Oh thank god it's done. I don't think I could have survived another week of sleepless nights. XD  
So now I have a little tiny bit more free time. I wasn't sure what to do with it at first. I read a book, watched a movie, did revision, I even photoshopped Garuru onto a giant rubber duck because I got bored.  
So now I am writing…I really should be revising actually. But whatever okay. Yay procrastination! This chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long.  
I am going to attempt something today that I have not yet succeeded at. I am going to attempt a …quintuple chapter.  
Guys…this is where you are supposed to gasp! What? Oh right...uh.  
That means I'm going to write a diary entry for each character, all interlinking in with each other to explain aspects of the plot that would not make sense from just one person's view point. We were doing something like this in literature and I got inspired. o3o  
I don't know if it will work or not.  
DO NOT GET USED TO THIS. This is the ONLY time I am going to try and write for all the characters, I have enough trouble just trying to write in one person's voice. After this chapter it's back to just being Pururu, I just really want to try this out. Sorrysorrysorry. Forgive me~  
…I was going to do replies, but I have so many new reviews and I don't want to make this A/N any longer in case it starts boring people. But THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS. They make my day! :D  
I love you readers. You are amazing okay.  
I'm SO glad you all liked that last chapter because I woke up and thought "Oh god that was awful, why did I post that? It needed so much work. Urgh everyone will be so mad. What a stupid idea for a chapter". But I checked the reviews and people liked it and it was SUCH a relief you have no idea. ^^;  
Anyway, sorry about the long A/N. Also, this chapter may get really confusing. I am sorry for any headaches it may cause.  
Enjoy~}}  
**_

Work diary: day 34

Greetings again headquarters.  
If you're wondering why my report is so thick today, it is because I have enclosed the rest of my platoons reports inside as well to send them off. The substitute mailfrog started getting grumpy with having to deliver five letters individually from the same ship. What happened to the normal mailfrog? Is she sick? Oh well, tell her I hope she gets better soon. Back to the point, this substitute mailfrog only agreed to take one letter back for us, so we bundled them all together. I hope it's not too confusing. They're pretty easy to tell apart. This one is mine, I am sure you know that because it is the only one written on lilac paper, in such appalling handwriting. Ahaha, I do not help the stereotype for doctors and handwriting. This is something I should work on. Oh well.

Right so, back to the actual report. Sorry, I do go off on tangents sometimes. Anyway, this morning sure was a busy one. I think I ended up my last report quite quickly didn't I? Well that was about the time all the chaos began. You see, there was this explosion at about midnight. I don't know what happened, I just heard something go bang. Soon afterwards smoke started seeping underneath my bedroom door. I heard a lot of shouting too. I think the leader was scolding at Tororo, so I assumed it was something to do with him. Either way, I rushed out into the hallway to see what was going on. As soon as I opened my door I collided strait into Taruru and fell down, for some reason he was dressed as a goldfish and had his mouth stuffed with bread. I was going to ask why but before I could he had jumped up and run off again hysterically. Quite frankly, after getting to know Taruru a bit, I'm starting to get used to him doing strange things. So I shrugged it off.

As I wandered down the hallway of the broken ship as it was being towed, I kept falling down. It was a bit bumpy. I guess we were going through an asteroid shower or something. There was also water all over the floor. It was really slippery. I think I bruised my tail while slipping over. This was a definite health and safety hazard. I think I need to talk to the others about health and safety. I just **know** someone is going to end up getting stupidly hurt around the ship at some point.

Anyway I eventually found where the explosion had happened. There was this great big gaping hole in the side of the ship where the steering controls had been. Luckily we did not need the controls, since we were being towed, and the ships defence system was still in operation, so the hole was protected with a barrier to keep the air inside. The lieutenant was already at the scene, inspecting the wires, as if trying to figure out how it exploded. His face was all covered in blue paint. I didn't want to question because he already looked pretty ticked off. I didn't want to be a bother.

He seemed to want to avoid the topic anyway. Once he was done inspecting the area he got up and came over and asked me if I wanted breakfast. I hadn't realized but it was getting to be around morning time already. Wow, time flies when you're confused in space. He seemed oddly polite anyway, then again, I shouldn't complain about it really. It is very nice for people to have such manors. I agreed and he wandered off, as he left he asked if I could go and see to Zoruru. Something about hallucinating and seeing giant mutant fish. This…confused me. But orders are orders so I went and did as I was told.

I went around looking for Zoruru for a while. He wasn't in his room, or the dining room, or the control room. I even checked the ceilings. Eventually I found him in the main power room…missing an arm and a leg. It shocked me for a moment, until I remembered he had robotic limbs so they could probably be replaced anyway. I helped him up and got him back to my office, then I went to go and find Tororo to ask if he could help. He's better with mechanical stuff. To put it bluntly, I'm Keronjin nurse, not a robot nurse. Haha. I completely forgot that I was supposed to ask him about this whole hallucinations thing…

It took me a while to find Tororo too, he wasn't in his room either. He was easier to find than Zoruru thought because he was just in the dining room. I suppose it's a logical place to find him, that kid sure loves food. He actually wasn't eating though, he was filling up a tank with water from the sink. The lieutenant was there too and he was getting grumpy at Tororo because he was _supposed_ to be grounded. Obviously Tororo had decided that whatever he was doing was an emergency though because he was completely ignoring being told off. He ran off before I could ask him to come and help with Zoruru.

I started chasing him but then I got distracted because I bumped into Taruru again. He was still dressed as a fish. It was really hard to take him seriously. Why does he even have a fish costume? We're in the army. Urgh, Taruru logic. Anyway, he told me I needed to help him catch a group of babies. I was so confused. What on earth was going on? Honestly I still have no idea now. It has been such a strange day. I hope I'm not confusing you too much headquarters. I'm confused myself, I can only really tell you what I know happened. It's a little hard to clarify why it was happening though. Anyway, I told him I couldn't help because I was supposed to be trying to find Tororo. Before I'd even finished explaining, he'd run off again. I was just about done with everything at this point, I was so confused, I just wanted to go back to bed.

No chance of that happening though. Next thing I knew I heard someone yell out in pain. Being the nurse, I knew that was my calling. Haha. So I ran back towards the noise and it was the leader. He was still in the kitchen. It didn't look like he had been making breakfast….I don't know **what **he was doing. There was water all over the floor. A bunch of plates had fallen out of the cupboard and smashed over his head and knocked him down. Poor guy was seeing stars. I managed to get him up and brought him back to my office. When I got there, the entire room was trashed, everything was smashed up and tipped over. I was SO angry. Ohh! Zoruru was gone too. I got the leader to sit down on an overturned table and then I went to go and find my first aid kit. He objected and said he needed to get back to something, but he was bleeding and he couldn't walk strait. Those plates must have hit his head pretty hard. He kept mumbling about fish with legs.

…huh. I just realized there seemed to be a recurring thing about fish. I haven't seen any fish today…except for Taruru being dressed as one. I think I must have missed something.

I couldn't find my first aid kit. It had disappeared. Maybe it was just lost in all the wreckage. Remind me to get Zoruru to clear all of this up in the morning. Geez. How dare anyone smash up my office like this. What a jerk. Even all of my needles are smashed. He's such an inconsiderate brute sometimes. I might have to refrain from smacking him in the morning. Grr…  
Anyway, when I came back. The lieutenant was gone. Goodness me, talk about a long day. Urgh. -_-

Everything must have sorted itself out in the end though. I still don't have the foggiest clue what happened today, but then again, I'm not sure anyone seems to really know. I spent ages looking for the Lieutenant, I eventually found him with all of the others, as well as the prince from yesterday. I'd completely forgotten that he was on board actually…  
I found them all in the commons room watching a movie, all of them dripping wet. I don't know why. I was going to ask but quite frankly I had given up on logic at this point. So I decided to just sit down and join them instead.  
Taruru was out of his fish suit, Tororo seemed a lot calmer, Zoruru's limbs were back in place, and the Lieutenant had a bandage around his head. I don't know how everything got sorted. But it did. So why question it I suppose.

Goodness, I feel absolutely exhausted. I'm sorry that my report probably sounded like a lot of nonsense. It was a rather nonsense day, hahaha. Tomorrow we should be getting our old ship back, as long as they finish repairing it on time. He leader seems pretty excited about it…not that he shows emotions like excitement. I can just tell.  
Hopefully we'll get a good mission to go on…and won't get told off too badly for wrecking the back-up ship. Heheh…

Anyway, I will update again when I can.

Sincerely, Pururu~

* * *

Lieutenant Garuru - Journal entry, day thirty four.

I still don't understand the use of writing these reports every day. It is entirely pointless. I doubt you even read this journal up at headquarters, let alone learn anything from it. Either way, I suppose homework is homework, so for now I shall abide.

Today was an infuriating day. As I reported yesterday, we have successfully completed this mission of rescuing prince Kadidi of the great Keronjin west from the Raggastellia region viper gang. Although we hit a few…speed bumps. We mistakably crashed the ship. Today we spent being towed away back to Keron.

We suffered a few minor drawbacks on our mission, thanks to the childish behaviour of our own new Recruit. We still managed to complete our task, but with more difficulty than usual. I refuse to go into details. He is not being grounded to him room on the ship with no internet access as punishment. He is currently complaining about it, but after what he did to his superiors, he is lucky I did not issue him a discharge from the army.

Early this morning there was an explosion in the ships control room. Even after much examination I have not yet detected how this explosion came to be. My automatic assumption was that it was the new recruit, who had already caused many things to go wrong with the ship in the past. I attempted to open his bedroom door, but he had childishly rigged it to spray bright blue paint at who ever attempted to enter. I am quickly losing my patience with this young soldier. He is a very important asset in our platoon, but he is really pushing his luck with me currently. The paint would not come off with water either. Once I actually managed to get to the boy, he insisted that he was not responsible for the explosion. I do believe he is lying, but since I did not have any solid evidence, I felt it was not fair to push matters further, so I returned to investigating the scene.

As I was returning to the control room, I bumped into the lance corporal who was rushing about carelessly. He is not often one to be so careless, therefore the occurrence caught my attention. Upon questioning he claimed to be chasing a fish that had mutated and grown legs. Even after assuring the other man that there were no fish upon the ship what so ever, he insisted that there was one loose on the ship, and then fled before I could argue further. I believed at the time he may have been hallucinating.

I then continued to the crime scene and investigated further. I may have ignorantly forgotten that a recently blown up area could still be hot and I managed to burn my hands on the control board as I searched. At that moment the chief medic came wandering in. She is a very protective person and I knew that if she had seen the fact I was burnt, she may have gone out of her way to try to help, while I was sure I could take perfectly good care of myself. I decided I needed to distract her so I asked her if she wanted breakfast. I realized that it was actually the chief medics day to cook, and I thought that perhaps if I offered to take the task for her then perhaps she would be distracted and not notice my injury. Besides, with all respect for the chief medic, she is an awful…awful cook. What she lacks in cooking skills, she makes up for in other things though. Such as a hard working attitude and a team spirit. We could not function as a platoon without her. Therefore I did feel guilty for my deceiving her. I asked her to go and check out the lance corporal in the meantime to keep her busy. At the time I thought perhaps he was ill if he was seeing things and needed to be dealt with. I later found out that he was being entirely honest. I should have had more trust in my platoon member. Either way, the medic hurried off to the task as she was told to. She is a very obedient soldier. She always follows orders immediately and without fuss. I only note this to you because I believe after all the hard work she puts into this platoon, she deserves recognition.

I next managed to slip away un-noticed by her injury seeking eyes and proceeded to the kitchen to run my hands under cold water. As I arrived, I found the new recruit trying to fill up a tank with water from the sink, he looked quite panicked, so I asked him what the matter was, and why he was out of his room while he was grounded. He may be on my bad side as of current, but I cannot ignore a member of my platoon if they look in discomfort. The boy obviously took my tone the wrong way and got upset, believing I was being angry wrongfully. He then ran straight out of the room without giving me the chance to assure him that I was not being hostile. The chief medic once again joined me, but quickly left once she saw the new recruit dash back out of the room.

I ran my hands underneath the cold water to attempt to heal my severe burns from the crime scene. Unfortunately after a few moments the tap got clogged with something. I attempted to fix this problem by turning up the water pressure, and suddenly a large, orange fish squeezed its way out from the taps opening. I was most confused by this so I attempted to examine the creature further. It had gotten up inside the sink upon two legs, and three small eyes were upon its head. I don't recall knowing of any such water creature from my studies back at school, or from in the army. It was a most strange creature. It then proceeded to jump up out of the sink and run around the room. I was startled at first, but then attempted to catch the creature, in the case that it could have been some sort of threat. We must always be wary of anything alien aboard the ship. Unfortunately, as I was distracted attempting to capture this one creature, three more made their way out of the taps. I am ashamed to say I did not notice their presence. They must have been fairly intelligent life forms as two of them managed to climb up into a raised cupboard and push a stack of plated onto me, which collided with my head and caused me injury. As I was caught off guard, I fell and knocked over the sinks bowl, covering the floor with water. The creatures managed to escape me just as the chief medic returned.

I am sure that woman can sense when someone gets injured because she never seems to be far away when something goes wrong. Perhaps it is a psychic ability of a nurse. She took me back to her office, which was very much a mess. I am disappointed with how she keeps her personal space. I may have to inquire about it. It does not seem a very friendly environment for patients. Although I suppose, a nurse knows best.

She left to go and find something, and since I felt perfectly alright after a few moments, I decided to leave to go and find the creatures I had let escape before. Fortunately, I had been beaten to the task, as I ran into the new recruit and the private first class, who, for whatever reason, was in a fish costume…I decided not to inquire about this. They were also with prince Kadidi. They were carrying the tank of water that the new recruit had been filling up earlier, and inside was at least twelve of these strange mutant fish creatures.

I did not receive an explanation from them, although since they had removed the threat successfully by themselves, I felt that they had earned the right to silence. They then took the tank of creatures and flushed them down the toilet. I decided not to inquire about this either.

We soon also ran into the lance corporal, who was carrying two, much larger versions of the strange mutant creatures, one underneath each arm. I must say, I was impressed with his patience, often he will just kill anything he finds remotely irritating. The man does have a very short tether, and very clear anger issues. This time he seemed to have just captured the creatures. He then released them to the private and the new recruit, who did the same as they had done with the smaller versions.

After this whole chaotic incident was over, the private first class was upset about something. Despite my questioning, he would not give me an answer as to what. The new recruit reminded us that is was our weekly socializing night though. Even though given the circumstances, it was not entirely appropriate to sit down and casually watch a screen after all of the mess that had just happened, the idea did seem to cheer up the private first class, so I decided it would be in everyone's best interest to just go along with it. The prince also assisted me, I was not aware that I was bleeding from the collision with the plates from the cupboard earlier, he managed to bandage me up to stop the bleeding. Although this is not entirely relevant. I believe that honourable acts deserve recognition.

Soon the chief medic joined us again and we participated in the weekly entertainment night as we always do, watching a strange film that this time the private first class picked out. Something from Pekopon about a singing purple dinosaur.

That is all there is to report on the matter of my day currently. I shall update again the next time something happens.  
I still disagree with this journal assignment, I would just like to make it known. And if this does by some chance get read by a member of headquarters, I apologise for the doodling in the margin of the page.

**-Lieutenant Garuru**

* * *

Day 33 – Tororo's log.

Pu pu pu.  
I'm keeping up with this dumb journal thing like I was told to. I at least expect a prize for this, I don't normally do homework you know, it cramps my style. Not that it's difficult, I just have better ways to spend my time. Pu puuuu.

Okay, today was stupid. Then again, every day is stupid when you live with a bunch of morons.

I woke up to the leader yellin at me again. That old man is always on my case, geez. I didn't even do anything this time. It's not fair, they treat me like some stupid kid and blame me for everything just cuz I'm a lower rank than them. Jerks. All of em.  
I think the lieutenant walked into my security alarm. I set up a system above my door so if anyone trys to break in, they get a face full of paint. PUpupupuuuuu! Genius, am I right? Of course I am. I'm always right. I installed it just after we got attacked by those Seekonjin dudes.

So yeah, after the grumpy old man got off my case, Taruru came knocking. I let him in cuz he did the secret knock I taught him for emergency's. That moron was in a fish costume, what a freak. Pupupupu, I was laughing a bunch. Fishlips is a weirdo.  
Anyway, ya know those secret pet fish I told you before he snuck off that jungle planet we stopped at a while ago, yeah? I think he called em Mr and Mrs bubblepants. Turns out they had babys, a whole bunch of em too. He was all worried cuz the leader says we can't have pets on the ship. He said he's never be able to hide fourteen fish without bein caught. That's why he came to me.

So I totally made a chemical formula to make them invisible for him. Cuz ya know, I can totally be a decent guy every once in a while, and even though fishlips is dumb pest, he's still a pretty cool friend. We're like pinky and the brain. Plus he agrees to be my test monkey all the time, so I probs owe him one.

Problem is, I couldn't find any hexogulionium. I kinda needed that for the formula to work. I knew the old lady would probably have some in her first aid pack, it's one of those things you can stick on infected cuts to kill the bacteria or something. So I snuck into her office and took the first aid pack. When I got back though, that moron fishlips had already poured the unfinished formula into the fish tank. It wasn't ready so it had a different effect. Instead of turning invisible, they grew legs and extra eyes and turned into freaky mutants. Fishlips freaked out, I totally kept my cool. He dropped the tank and all the water spilled out and they all ran off. What an idiot.

So we made a plan right? I got the tank and went to go fill it with water again, and I gave fishlips some bread to use to go lure the fish back with. Then we'd meet up in the main power room where no-one would find us, and put em back in the tank. Then we could sort everything out.

I went to go fill up the tank in the kitchen, on my way I bumped into scraps and he asked what I was doin. Dumb tin man, always has to ask where it aint his place. I had to explain everything to him cuz I know he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise. I trust scraps anyway, for a hunk of junk, he aint half bad. I knew he wouldn't get us in trouble or nothing. He has a secret pet in his room too.  
He was kinda annoyed at the inconvenience, but he said he's go help fishlips catch the dumb fish. he said he's already seem a couple of em up in the air vents. He said he's already told the old man about it, but he didn't believe him.

When I got to the kitchen at last and finally got to filling up the tank, the lieutenant came in. Pupupupu his face was all blue, aw my trap worked awesome! I think he was about ready to flip tables though, dude looked way angry. He was just like "WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR ROOM? YOU'RE GROUNDED!". Stupid grumpy old fart. Why does he have to be a higher rank than me. I hate being told what to do by dumb old people. The tank filled pretty quickly and I ran off before he suspected anything.

I went down to the control room to meet fishlips, but as I came in, he ran off with scraps robot limbs in his arms. I don't even know what happened! I went off to chase him and as we were goin down the corridor we bumped into the prince dude. Pupupu, I think he expected us to bow town. Fat chance your royal dumbness.  
He didn't seem to care though. We told him what was happening and he said he could help, but we'd need a soundproof room if we didn't wanna alert the leader and stuff.

Only soundproof room on the ship is the old ladys medical office, so we took him there. Scraps was in there and he started yelling at fishlips for takin his limbs. I fixed him up so it was all cool, only took a few minutes. He still complained bout it, drama queen. Prince dude then took out this freaky flute thing and started playin this song on it, it was pretty catchy, nothing compared to techno though. Pupupu~

Suddenly all those fish things started floodin in through the taps and air vents, I guess the song attracted them. Gotta admit, prince dude got some skills. Those fish guys made a bunch of mess though, they were real fast and ran everywhere. We trashed the place tryin ta catch em all. I bet the old lady is gonna flip tables when she sees what we did to her office, PU pu puuu! I can't wait to watch.

We managed to catch em all though in the end. Scraps said there were too many, and now they were all mutated, we couldn't keep em on the ship anymore or the leader would go ape on us! So we decided to flush em down the toilet and send em to a better place. We told fishlips that when things are flushed down the toilet they go to a land of rainbows and unicorns. Moron believed us and started askin all these random questions about why we pollute the land of unicorns with poop and stuff. We were so caught up tryin to think of a good answer that we accidently bumped into the old man. He didn't ask anything though, looked like he's hit his head pretty bad. Pupuuu, I wasn't even gonna ask.

Fishlips got all sad about the loss of his pet, so the old man went soft and let us do movie night, even though we'd caused all sorts of damage to the ship. We even let fishlips pick the movie, moron picked barney the dinosaur. I think my ears bled afterwards.

Whatever, I don't got anything more to say. These journal things are dumb, I don't think you even read them.

Tororo out –

* * *

Day 33 - ZO**я**U**я**U

I despise this journal task. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to use a pen when your hand is made of razor blades? My cybernetic eye flips the letters around and gives me a headache too. Writing is a horrid task. You don't even read these damn things. The only reason I have given in to writing this is because the leader insists upon it, and I do not want to lose my position in this platoon as it may be my only path to getting my revenge on….HIM.

Fine, let's get this stupid thing over and done with. I'll keep it short.

I rarely participate in the useless task of sleeping, therefore in the early hours of the morning I was roaming the air vents of the ship and making sure everything was in order. After a while I got bored so I zipped down to the control room. Taruru was in there already for some reason and I shocked him with my sudden appearance. He was carrying some sort of tank filled with fish. I didn't know he had fish. I'm amazed he managed to have any kind of pet at all without killing it. That brat is as thick as a post.

Anyway, I started questioning him and he got all jumpy and shot his dumb laser at me. Of course, I dodged easily, being a master assassin. But he managed to blow up the control console. Idiot. As if this dumb ship wasn't trashed enough already.  
He ran off and dropped a couple of his fish. To my mild surprise, they got up on two legs and started running. I was not aware fish could do that…  
Anyway, I chased them and got kind of caught up in the task, I ended up bumping into the lieutenant. For some reason his face was bright blue. I didn't bother asking why. He looked pretty pissed off. I figured it'd be best just to leave it. He wanted to know why I was in such a hurry, but when I explained, the idiot didn't believe me. He thought I was insane. I felt rather offended.

Anyway, I continued following those things but I ended up losing them. I did run into the little punk though. He explained all this stuff to do with messing up some formula or something and screwing up Taruru's fish babies. I don't know. I figured I'd help. Not that I care about their dumb pets or anything. But you know, I didn't have anything better to do.

I went down to the main power room and found a couple. They're pretty fast…you know, for fish. I caught them and I was going to kill them, but that dumb little fish face moron, Taruru, ran in and hit me with his stupid laser. This time I was caught a little off guard. I am ashamed. He had a go at me for trying to kill his stupid pets, he even threatened to kill mine. Geez, I've never seem like little moron get so angry about something before. I played along and said okay, but he didn't trust me and sat on me, then he ripped off my arm and leg. That little brat! I was in my right mind to slaughter him, but he ran off before I could grab him and I was sort of stuck there.

Luckily the chief medic eventually came down to the control room and found me, she helped me up and back to her office and she said she'd go and get the little punk to come fix me up. She never came back, but Tororo and Taruru, and for some reason that royal guy from yesterday, came in. I would have murdered Taruru on the spot if had had my arm. Tororo fixed me up, he's a little punk most of the time, but he can be a pretty good kid when he wants to be. The leader needs to get off his back half the time.

Anyway whatever, stuff happened. That pompous prince played some song on a flute and it attracted all of the fish. It was hell trying to catch them all, but I am faster than them, so we got it done. We kind of trashed the nurses office. Great, I am going to get blamed for this. She was giving me evil glares all evening I'm sure.

They got all the baby fish into that tank, but the parents didn't fit. They went to dispose of the smaller ones and I had to get the two bigger ones. Stupid things wouldn't stop flailing everywhere. I don't know why I couldn't just kill them. Then again, I didn't want to take any chances with Taruru. I knew that idiot would be dumb enough to actually sneak into my room and kill my pet. Then I would have to kill him. Then I would get discharged from the army. So I kept the dumb fish alive and flushed them with the others afterwards.

At the end of the way we had to watch some dumb movie to keep Taruru from crying like the pathetic wimp he is. He chose some torturous film with repetitive patronising singing. It made me want to shoot myself. I should use this video to torture my next victim.

There. I did my stupid diary entry. Happy now?  
I hate you headquarters.

- ZO**я**U**я**U

* * *

**Taruru's super awesome army journal of coolness!** - day 33

HEADQUATERS! :D  
Today was the best day ever. Although, every day is the best day ever. I love being in the Keron army! I am just like my master! Although not _just_ like my master. I will never be as cool as my master…

Today Mr and Mrs Bubblepants finally had babies! They were so cute! MR and Mrs Bubblepants are my best friends. Apart from Tororo, and Zoruru, and the leader, and Pururu, and master of course, and masters master and…well okay. Mr and Mrs bubblepants are my best fishy friends! I was so happy that they had babys! I named them all too! There was Flubble and Wubble and Googoo and Timble and Tumble and Gummy and Toebiter and Noogles and Fluffy and Bicklebob and Snowcones, and Kara! ^3^

I put on my special fishy costume to celebrate their birthday! I looked badass.

The lieutenant says we can't have pets though, so I have to keep them super-secret. The problem was there was too many now so I had to go and get Tororo to help me hide them because Tororo is really really smart! Like, mega smart! I think he's secretly a robot. I don't think real people can be Tororo smart! Once he stole my nose right off my face! He never gave it back either…

Tororo made a magical potion to make my fishy friends turn invisible, but it didn't work and they grew legs instead. Sometimes Tororo makes real stupid mistakes, even for a smart person. He said it was my fault. I don't know why. He got mad at me and I dropped them and they ran away. Then we got to spend alllll day playing hide and seek with them! It was great! Tororo even gave me bread to help find them. But I got hungry and ate it…

I bumped into Zoruru and he was gonna tell the lieutenant so I shot my awesome eye beams at him and he ran away. No one can withstand my coolness. I did accidently destroy the control board and blew a small hole in the ship…oops. Oh well, no-one will ever know it was me.

Later he was gonna kill Gummy and Snowcones down in the power room and I had to stop him with my awesome skills! I kind of lost track of what I was doing a bunch of times. I asked the nurse for help finding them but she said she was busy. Mister royal prince guy came and helped us though.

At the end of the day we found them through the power of music! Ahh, is there anything that music **can't** solve? Then Tororo and Zoruru told me all about how the toilet was a portal to another dimension full of magical rainbows! So we sent my fishy friends there. I'm gonna miss them a whole bunch. They were my favourite fishy friends…

We got to watch a movie at the end of the day though all together and that always cheers me up! ^3^  
I picked the one master sent me from Pekopon. He said it was a torture weapon but I think it was the best film I have ever seen in my whole life! It had a dinosaur that could play the guitar and it taught me maths and the power of friendship! It had music in it too and music makes everything better!

I hope tomorrow is as great as today was! Maybe I'll find a new fishy friend! Tororo says if I want he'll flush me down the toilet so I can go and see the magical unicorn world! I'm gonna go and get my snorkel!

I'll write again tomorrow!

**Yours sincerely, First private Taruru!~**

**{{A/N: Hmm….I made far too many mistakes in this. Forgive me. Ahahaha. Right. Now that it is midnight, time to go and revise!  
OH, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I have tried to correct as many as I can but auto correct is being a pain. Some things are purposely spelled wrong for the effect of the characters writing style. So, Taruru's is a little bit scatty and brief, and Tororo's is very text talk-y and slightly disrespectful. Sorry if this made it difficult to read or anything. o~o;  
Also, getting into character is hardddddddd. Sorry for any out of character-i-ness…. I tried okay. I tried.  
I hope this chapter was okay, the next one won't be this long honest, ahahaha. XD  
Goodnight readers!~}}**


	18. Chapter 18

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_**{{A/N: Well hello readers! I have returned after almost four days of sleeping.**__** I actually forgot to wake up on Friday and missed one of my deadlines. I don't even care anymore okay. I didn't like that subject anyway. Gahhhh quantum physicssss.  
I feel better now. Much more awake. Yes.  
Geez I feel like I can't live up to that last chapter. ._.  
Now everything will seem short and stupid and….oh to hell with it. I'll do my best anyway.  
I was stuck for ideas for agessssss, I had chapters planned but I lost inspiration and wanted to do something a little more spontaneous. Then my friends woke me up at three am to go round the old school house. We're not allowed on the grounds at night, but rumour has it that it's haunted because people died there hundreds of years ago or something dumb like that. XD Ahaha, we concluded that it was not haunted after all. Although we did get detention. It was totally worth it, so much fun, everything is more fun at three am. Anyway it got me thinking about ghosts and BAM, inspiration smacked me in the face like a wet fish. Suddenly I had the urge to write again. Yay for really stupid ideas!  
So that is the story of how this chapter was conceived. Now comes the hard part of giving birth to this little chapter baby. GAH writing. I'm going to mess this up I just know it.  
*Deep breaths*  
Okay. Well, as I always say, I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, and mistakes in punctuation, and most importantly, anything slightly…or very out of character.  
OHHHH and I almost forgot. Thank you everyone for all your reviews, they brighten up my day and stuff. I love you guys. As long as what I am writing makes y'all happy, I may never ever stop writing. MWAHAHA never ending story! You guys are gonna get SO sick of me one day.  
Anyway this A/N is too long. Sorry, I can't help it, I waffle on about things.  
Enjoy~}}  
**_**  
{{Edit: I feel like I should warn you guys, this turned out a whole lot darker than it was supposed to be. If you are someone who doesn't like scary stories then you might prefer to skip this chapter.  
I will write something really happy and funny tomorrow to make up for this I promise! I'm so sorry this turned out so…uh, creepy-ish.  
You have been warned.}}**

**Work diary: day 36**

Greetings again headquarters. Glad to see the old mailfrog is back. Now we can send our journal entry's individually again. Goodness, I didn't even realize the others were still keeping theirs up until the other day, I've never seen them writing them before. Except the leader once or twice. I guess they must just write in private or something. Me, I'm just happy to write anywhere really. As long as it's not distracting me from anything important. I must admit, it's a little annoying when people start rudely looking at what I'm writing from over my shoulder though. Like, at the moment Taruru will not stop watching me write. Even though I am writing this down, he still doesn't seem to be taking the hint. =_=

**Ahem~**

Anyway. I apologise for not updating yesterday. I was about to sit down and write in the evening when we suddenly started to have some um…ship…issues. Before you say anything, I know. This is starting to become a recurring thing isn't it? It's not like we mean to crash. The leader pilots the ship very well, and I know he's as careful as he can be. But bear in mind though, we're still a pretty new platoon. Even if we're one of the best, we're still only just over a month old. It can take years to master the art of flying such a great spaceship. For a month and a bit, I think we're doing pretty darn fantastic.  
Anyway, I better start at the beginning of yesterday to try and make sense of things.

So, first thing in the morning we arrived back at Keron, at the grand star docking bay. It was bustling and full of people rushing about to get on their flights. It reminded me of my first day, when I waited in that exact spot to meet my platoon for the first time. It didn't seem that long ago really. I guess time flies when you're fighting bad guys in outer space. Ahaha ^^

They took away the backup ship for repairs, then we got given back our old ship which they'd finally fixed up. I think everyone was pretty happy, I guess that old ship was our first ever ship as a platoon, so I suppose it is kind of important to everyone. Anyway we didn't waste any time, as soon as we had out transportation back, we were off and back into space again. I think I'm beginning to get my baring's with flying everywhere now. When we first started out, all the flying around everywhere 24/7 made me a little nauseas. Now it's okay though.

Our next mission was supposed to be on Galuneputunion. The water planet of Galutron five. Something to do with finding a supplies ship that had been sent off course after being attacked by pirates. I didn't hear the whole brief, I was trying to deal with Taruru who had gotten a plastic dinosaur super glued to his face and…just…don't ask okay. Don't ask. Anyway, I'd missed quite a bit of it, the leader was going to explain it to me again later.

The problem way, we never made it to Galuneptunion. It turns out, when the ship was being repaired, they changed a few of the ships controls and functions, and moved around some of the switches. I suppose they must have given it an upgrade. Unfortunately, we were not informed of this. So while we thought we'd put the ship on auto pilot, in fact we'd just turned on the window wipers…

Next thing we knew, it was the oh-so-familiar situation of being alerted just as we were about to go to sleep, to the ship crashing down into a nearby planets gravitational field.

We all rushed to the control room but by the time we got there we were too late and the ship nosedived down into the planet, strait into a large dead tree. It got stuck. No-one was hurt, except Taruru who had swallowed the same plastic dinosaur as earlier…for some… reason. Well, we all got thrown against a wall quite violently, but we are soldiers, so we can move on from that without calling it an injury. The leader was horrified that this had happened again, he was so pale I thought he was going to throw up, I think the others felt his horror too because no-one dared say anything to him. Poor guy, I know it wasn't his fault. You guys at headquarters better not issue a punishment for this, he's doing his best, we're all doing our best okay.

We didn't trust the state of the ship, it was smoking pretty badly and after a while the power went out. The lieutenant decided it would be safest to exit the ship for the time being, just in case it blew up…or dislodged itself from the tree and crashed again. It was an awful lot of trouble trying to get down from there. It was really high up, we had ropes but they did not reach the ground from where we were. In the end we had to climb down from branch to branch. Well, me and the lieutenant climbed down. Tororo refused to climb, he ended up riding on the lieutenants back the whole time, Zoruru of course just zipped down doing that assassin thing he does, and Taruru, well…Taruru just fell down and landed on his face. He was okay, he had a bloody nose and whined for a while, but he'll live. That child is the clumsiest boy I have ever met. I'm amazed he hasn't gotten himself killed yet, I have to be totally honest.

Anyway by this time it was almost midnight and everyone was exhausted, and I'm pretty sure the leader was verging on going into an almost depressed mental breakdown or something, after realizing not even one day into getting back the ship, he was responsible it getting trashed again. So we decided we had to look for some place to stay. We would have camped out, but we had no idea where we were, what kind of dangers could be lurking around, what kind of aliens lived here. We had left our weapons on the ship, we couldn't possibly have carried them down with us, climbing down without heavy weapons was a challenge enough in the middle of the night. To make matters worse, it began to storm. Thunder and lightning, rain and hail. Goodness, I can't tell you how much I hate hail.

Luckily…or at least, we thought it was lucky at the time, we found a large old mansion. It looked almost like a giant pekaponjin castle. Big and stone, with great big gawping windows and a large looming door. There were dead trees all around and I'm almost certain I saw graves. It was pretty creepy to be honest, not that I was going to say that in front of the boys, heheh. ^^;

When we went inside, it seemed totally empty. It was kinda cold in there, and dusty and…well it needed a woman's touch, let's just say that. But it served as shelter from the rain, so we…rather foolishly…barricaded ourselves in there. It was the middle of the night okay. It seemed logical at the time to lock ourselves in and cover all the doors so that nothing could attack us while we slept. We didn't even have the passing thought that there could be something already inside with us. It's hard to consider all of the options so late at night.  
We then set up camp, Taruru and Tororo managed to find some old dusty blankets in some of the rooms. There were plenty of rooms, some of which had beds. It had seemed as if we had landed in a pretty good place. You know, we had shelter, we had resources.  
Just…something was….off. You know, something just wasn't…right.

It started with Zoruru. Poor guy just seemed so uncomfortable all the time, he kept fidgeting, you know, jumping at every noise. He didn't seem _nervous_ or anything, he just seemed so…on edge. I kept asking him what was wrong but he would only reply with a dismissive shake of his head. After a while I saw him go and talk to the leader quietly about something, but the lieutenant just shrugged whatever it was off and dismissed him.

No one could really sleep, something seemed really…not right. Personally I just felt like I was being watched, it was really creeping me out. I got my own room but I didn't feel like I was alone. For a while I wondered if Zoruru was watching me through the ceiling tiles or something. I've caught him doing that before. It's…a little creepy. But no, this felt different, it felt like the walls were watching me.

After a while someone knocked on my door, it made me jump out of my skin. Turns out it was just Tororo. He let himself in and started ranting on about Taruru sneaking into his room and throwing things at him. This seemed really strange, Taruru is incredibly clumsy, not to mention loud. It didn't seem possible that he could sneak up on anyone. All the same, I was far too tired to go and sort it out so I told Tororo to get his blankets and come and camp on my floor, that way if Taruru did it again I would be there to scold him. So Tororo went off to go and get his blankets…but he didn't come back. It made me a little nervous but I passed it off as maybe he'd just decided to stay in his own room after all.

After a while I had almost lulled myself to go to sleep, but I started hearing this strange clattering sound. It got louder and quieter, but it was persistent. I tried to ignore it for ages but it was really irritating, so I got up to see what it was. As I was walking down the hallway towards the sound, I felt someone tough by back. I swear I did anyway… It scared the life out of me, I was about to scream. When I turned around…there was no one there. I couldn't catch my breath afterwards though, I thought maybe it was just my imagination….but it really crept me out okay.

I eventually found the source of the noise. I sort of expected it to be something scary, but it was just Zoruru. He looked even more uncomfortable at this point, I'm sure he was visibly shaking, although it may have been the flickering candle light that lit the place at night, playing tricks on my eyes. He was frantically trying to open one of the large windows, but every time he lay a hand on it, it glowed purple. It was really odd. I think my presence surprised him…which is odd for Zoruru because he normally knows when someone is in the room before anyone else knows.  
Poor guy was so on edge. He explained to me that he could sense peoples auras and presences, but he said this entire house had an aura. He said every wall, every window and door had a life force inside it. He confided in me that it was making him extremely uncomfortable, it was like being surrounded by a thousand people all the time. He wanted to get out, but he said the windows were all blocked off with some sort of force field.

I remember thinking since everyone was tired and this place was really creepy, maybe he was just imagining things. But either way, it was clearly causing the poor guy a great deal of distress. I tried opening the window myself but he was right, it was blocked. I'm not sure how long it took to hit me, but when the realization that we were trapped suddenly smacked me in the face, everything suddenly got a whole lot more scary. Zoruru kept telling me to calm down, I think for a few moments I was almost hysterical. I'm normally quite calm, but it was the middle of the night and I could feel the prospect of a very long night looming ahead, I guess I let fear get the better of me for a few minutes. I was okay after that though. Zoruru assured me it would be okay, then suggested we go and get the others.

He went to go and get Taruru and Tororo, and I went to go and find the leader. We really shouldn't have split up. This is when all the horror began to happen.

I couldn't find the leader in his room…in fact, I couldn't find the leaders room at all. I was walking down this hallway and it seemed to go on forever. I'm not exaggerating, I couldn't see the end of the hallway, it just kept going and going, leading into darkness. It was really creepy with just the candle light to see. I must have gone past hundreds of doors before I stopped, realizing that this couldn't be possible. The house was NOT this big before. I looked back and I couldn't see anything that way either. It was so silent and dark, I tried calling out for the lieutenant, I thought maybe he'd hear me and come out of his room. But no-one answered. I even tried calling back from where I'd come from for Zoruru. No answer either. I suddenly felt really really alone. I remember there was this sudden breeze and my candle flickered, so I started running in the direction I had come. The hallway just kept going through. It was so frustrating.

It must have been hours before I gave up and collapsed. No matter how far I ran, the hallway just kept going and going. There was no end and I felt so trapped and alone, I couldn't help but cry. I know it sound unprofessional, and I know I'm an army nurse, I'm supposed to be brave and strong. I just felt so hopeless at that moment, like I would be stuck there forever. All alone. There's nothing scarier in the universe than the prospect of spending the rest of your life completely alone.

I decided at this point to try going inside one of these hundreds of doors. After all, they must heave lead somewhere other than this endless hallway, right? I figured maybe one of the rooms would have a window that I could break and climb out of or something. So I picked a random door and opened it.

To my surprise, inside was the leaders room…well it looked like the leaders room. The lieutenant was sitting there on his bed with his back to me silently. I was so over joyed to find someone else at long last that I didn't even think of it as slightly suspicious. When I ran over he…he was clutching his stomach…it took me far too long to take in the sight of blood running everywhere. I felt the blood drain from my face as I stared at him. He looked so weak, he was so covered in cuts and wounds, all over his face and chest and stomach and…oh god it was so awful. I was so…so distraught. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my medical supplies with me to help him. There was nothing around the room that would prove resourceful. He was so hurt and there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless. All I could do was sit with him and try my best to stop the blood from the huge slash to his stomach with the dirty old blanket from his bed. I was scared it would infect the wound, but it was better than him bleeding to death.

I was so horrified and scared and I couldn't think strait at all. Then suddenly I heard this voice from outside calling me. It was…the lieutenant's voice. It was defiantly his voice. I was so confused because I was sitting with him…but his voice was outside. It was calling me, yelling and saying not to trust anything I see. I looked at the lieutenant sitting right beside me, his face looked so shadowed all of a sudden, I really carefully lifted his head with my hands to see if he was okay and…I screamed…I backed away and….oh goodness it was so scary I'm not sure I can even explain. His visor thing was gone….his eyes weren't there at all. Just empty holes in his head. His mouth twisted up into the most sickeningly horrifying smile. It was so wide it shouldn't have been biologically possible.

It was at that moment I realized that it wasn't the real lieutenant. I realized that this all must be some sort of horrible trick. Something was trying to scare me. To dig up my deepest fears, like not being able to help my friends when they are hurt.  
I ran out the door and slammed it, leaving that creature inside. I was back out in the hallway and it felt even more creepy than before. The walls appeared to be moving in and out, almost as if they were breathing. Everything seemed to be lit in a red glow. It was like being trapped in some sort of chilling scene from a horror movie.

I tried opening another door, completely unsure of what else to do. I figured the others must still be inside the house somewhere, maybe by luck I would run into them. Behind this next door I suddenly found myself inside my lecture hall back at the keron medical university. I know that seems impossible…but I was really there. Really.  
I was…right at the front and everyone was staring at me…and the teacher was asking for my finals paper…and I didn't have it….of course I didn't, I was inside this huge house, why would I have a finals paper with me? But the teacher was so angry…he kept getting madder and madder until he started yelling at me…he said I'd achieve nothing in life…that I was going to be failed because of this…that I'd let him down…let my parents down…let myself down. Everyone in the room was staring at me and laughing.  
It was so horrible. I felt like I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I knew deep down that it wasn't real…but it felt so life like. Their mocking voices were so crisp and clear.

I ran back out of there and kept going. I went through so many haunting doors. I kept pressing on. Kept wandering through even though some broke my spirit and others broke my heart. Some just filled my soul with fear. But I am a soldier, I kept going.

Some rooms I watched my friends and family suffer, other rooms I was being chased by zombies and monsters I used to see under the bed when I was young. Some rooms I looked at myself in the mirror and saw an old lady, all alone. Other rooms I saw myself being kicked out of the army for failing at my job. It felt like I was re-living every nightmare I had ever had.

Eventually after what felt like hours, I came across this large white room inside one of the doors. There didn't look like there was anything inside. It was just an empty white room. So I stepped inside. Suddenly the door had slammed behind me and disappeared. There was no escape. I was about to panic, but then all of a sudden there was someone in the room with me. I could just…feel it.

I turned around and there, there in the centre of the room was this little girl…She wasn't a Keronjin. I'm….I'm not sure what type of alien she was. She looked slightly transparent…like a ghost. She was a beautiful alien, not that I had paid much attention at the time, you know, being terrified and everything. She was only about my size, she looked like she was on fire, her whole body glowed many shades of reds and oranges, and she lit up the room. It took me a while to snap back to reality and greet her. I was a little nervous, but she just looked like a little girl, so I held out my hand to her and smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

She didn't respond for a long while, she just furrowed her brow and gave me a disapproving glare. Finally she spoke and asked me why I hadn't broken yet. I honestly wasn't sure how to respond to that, what did she mean by broken? I tilted my head at her and she seemed to realise I didn't understand, so she went into more depth. She asked me why I was still running into each room, why I kept putting myself in these horrible situations over and over rather than just giving up and staying alone in the hallway.

I sat down with the girl, she looked angry but I didn't feel threatened by her at all. Behind that anger, she still just looked like a small child I suppose. I talked with her for a long time, all about how we crash landed here, and how I couldn't just give up, not when my platoon could be somewhere in the house in danger. She didn't seem to understand why I would put my own safety before someone else's. I asked her what was going on. She didn't seem to want to tell me at first, but it was clear the poor girl had been on her own for a long time, and guess she warmed up to the idea of talking after a while. She explained to me that a long long time ago, she had lived in this house with her parents. She said that this planet was inhabited by a whole race of aliens called the Hyboglobeenions. She explained that she was a quiet child, and other children didn't like her. It seemed she must have been bullied or something by the sounds of it. Either way, it sounded like her childhood was not nice. She said one day a group of girls took it too far, they came in the middle of the night and set her house on fire.

She died in that fire. She was a ghost after all. I guess maybe that was why her body glowed as it did, because her last coming of existence was when she was burning alive.

I know, not a nice thought at all. I was in tears by the end of her explanation. Poor poor girl.

She wanted revenge for what they did. She said she haunted the people of the town. Caused them to go insane with fear until they either died or ran. Then she was all alone.

The next thing I knew, I was back out in the hallway. It didn't feel creepy anymore though. I could see the end. I looked back and the others were there. Tororo was scrunched up in a quivering ball by the side of a closed door. Poor little guy looked petrified, I wonder what kind of horrors he got put through? He's just a kid...  
Both the lieutenant and Zoruru had their weapons drawn, as if they were in some kind of battle. They both looked so confused that they'd suddenly snapped out of it. Zoruru still looked furious, he was so angry. The leader looked…somewhat heart broken. I'd never seen such a crushed look on his face. I can't help but wonder what kind of nightmare he had been forced to witness. I think this version of the leader looked even more scary than the version I was in that room with the creepy face. The leader rarely shows emotion but at that moment he looked completely broken. They both snapped out of it pretty quickly though.

Taruru was hanging from the chandelier with his face painted like a tiger, yelling something about evil clown robots.  
…I wasn't even going to ask.

We all decided to get the heck out of there as quickly as possible. We un-blocked the exit and everyone fled back to the ship. No one knew what had just happened, but I don't think any of them wanted it to happen again. Even the broken ship suspended precariously in the branches of a dead tree looked less of a danger than inside that house.

As the others left, I couldn't shake that memory of the girl in that room. I waited until the others were out of hearing range and wandered back into the hallway. I didn't know where she was, but I decided to speak anyway, just in case she could hear me. I told her that those awful people she had once known were gone forever. Long long ago. That she had no reason to feel threatened anymore. I told her she shouldn't spend her existence trying to put others through the same pain she went through, she should spend it making sure it never happens to anyone else. Maybe then she wouldn't have to be so alone.

As I finished speaking, the door clattered open and I'm sure the house suddenly looked just a little bit brighter. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but I like to believe that she heard me, and that what I said perhaps made an impact to her.  
No one should have to be alone. Not even scary ghosts.

So that's basically what happened. Geez I don't know how long we were in that house for, it felt like days but I'm pretty sure it was just hours. It was around midday when we got out and back to the ship. No one wanted to talk about their experiences, it was kind of an unspoken rule that we were not going to mention it again. Everyone was absolutely exhausted, I personally thought I was going to collapse, haha. ^^  
Tororo managed to fix up the ship while Taruru and Zoruru managed to dislodge it from the tree enough so we could fly away again. It's still a bit worse for wear, but hey, at least she still flies.

This time I'm certain we have found the auto pilot button for real. It's kind of late now, and although I'm utterly exhausted, I just can't sleep. All those horrible nightmares just lingered in my mind. I decided there wasn't any point just lying there and suffering so I got up to go and watch television or something to distract my mind. I thought if I had the sound down then no-one would wake up.  
Turns out the others must have all felt the same way because when I got to the main room they were all already there, watching a movie on the sofa. I didn't dare question, I just quietly joined in. It's a funny movie about a group of Kocklmainian soldiers from the Sarhahy galaxy getting into all kinds of silly situations on their missions. I kind of lost interest a while ago because Tororo keeps narrating the story line. I think he's nervous. People talk more when they're nervous. I guess today has been pretty harsh on everyone really. Even Zoruru looks a little uncomfortable, he even came down to sit with us rather than being on the ceiling for once. Geez this sofa is too small, I feel squished. Taruru still won't stop looking over my shoulder as I write. He doesn't even seem to notice that giant robotic clown behind him and….eheheh, that made him look away. :3

Anyway, tomorrow we will defiantly make it to our next mission. Sorry about the delay headquarters. Hopefully this has given you some insight.

Goodness I feel so tired. I feel much safer with my platoon, I don't want to go back to bed by myself.  
…I wonder if the leader will let me lean on him to sleep.

…

He said no. Geez is everyone reading what I'm writing. Has no-one ever heard of respecting people's privacy?

Urgh. I better go. I shall update again when I can.

**Sincerely, Pururu~******

{{Woooow that was too long and sad, sorry. As I said, I'll write something funny tomorrow to make up for this. Sorry 'bout the creepy, sad, twisted tale of the haunted house. Ehehe. ^^;  
Ishouldhavepostedthisonhalloween.  
See you guys later~}}


	19. Chapter 19

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N:__** Greetings once again readers! I promised I'd update something happier today so that is what I am….attempting to do. I mean, it's not great, but it's less depressing than yesterday's chapter.  
**__**I have run out of cereal. How the heck am I supposed to write without cereal?  
*sighs*  
I will do my best anyway.  
I feel really uninspired today. Gahhhh. Oh well, according to my literature teacher, writing isn't something you can just choose to do when you feel like it. Very much like school or… breathing. I guess it's one of those things you have to persist with. Otherwise writers block consumes you. I don't really fancy being consumed by anything. Unless it's a giant marshmallow. I wouldn't mind being consumed by that.  
Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews! *Happy flailing* I can't help but love you all.  
Anyway, in advance as always, sorry for spelling, grammar, punctuation, out of character-ness, and stuff. I am sorry. Q^Q  
Anyway, Enjoy~}}**_

Work diary: day 37

Greetings again headquarters.  
Phew I'm exhausted. I didn't get any sleep at all last night and today was far too long, haha ^^;

So, at last we landed on Galuneptunion. It was about 5am when we landed. It's an entire planet of just water, except there is a north and a south pole, which is land. We landed on the north pole. Our mission was to hunt down a cargo ship that had been sabotaged and sent off course by pirates, to rescue the people aboard. The north pole is a very civilized place, with many aliens who have built a very urban society. It's pretty modern there. The south pole is a tribal land. They have a great and friendly civilization, but it's not at all modern. They live in trees and things. This planet really shows the difference in social class, huh? A few years ago, or so I've been informed, the tribal land got ravished by a terrible tidal wave. They are slowly re-building their small society. The cargo ship was carrying supplies such as food and shelter materials from the modern society of the north pole to help the tribal south pole with their recovery. Unfortunately, it was attacked and the supplies were stolen, by pirates by the sound of it. I didn't even know pirates still existed in the universe…Oh well, you learn something new every day huh. Anyway, it wasn't a bi deal, the north people were a little upset but they had plenty more supplies to send. The only concerning thing was that the cargo ship never returned. It had been set off course and was now assumed lost at sea with the poor delivery people still on it!

As we landed in the north, many of the citizens were waiting by the coast and cheering for us. "The great rescue team" they called us. It was a nice feeling, you know, being cheered on like that. ^^  
They issued us with this huge wooden ship, like a boat… ship. I'd never been on a boat. By the sounds of it, neither had the others. Except Zoruru, who for some reason seemed very familiar with the ship and everything about it. He even knew how the controls worked. We didn't bother questioning, he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Either way, we left the piloting up to him. Taruru was in charge of the ships defense. He was told to constantly check the perimeter and shoot down any pirate ships. He decided it would be appropriate to dress up like a pirate for this job. Goodness knows where he got that costume from…  
Tororo's job was to be the look out. The leader instructed him to sit up in the crow's nest and look out for the missing cargo ship. He didn't seem at all keen, of course, he did as he was told anyway. I'm pretty sure he just climbed up there and fell asleep though. My job, as always, was just to be the nurse. Aww…I never get a cool job. XD  
I was just told to keep an eye on everyone and provide assistance is there were any injuries. I had to pull splinters out of Taruru's feet FAR too many times. Ewww…Taruru's feet…they will haunt me forever…they are truly disgusting.  
The leader was the captain of course. The citizens of the north gave him this big silly captains hat. I don't think he wanted to wear it but he took it to be polite, but then Tororo and Taruru wouldn't stop laughing behind his back, so he just kept it on anyway to prove them wrong. He just went around making sure everyone was doing their jobs correctly. A few times he had to stop Taruru from shooting down birds needlessly with his laser eyes for fun, and he kept climbing up and dumping buckets of sea water over Tororo to wake him up. I don't think…the leader liked this boat very much. I'm sure he was more grumpy than normal. I mean, he kept his cool and everything, he just seemed pretty on the edge really, like, if even the slightest thing was wrong, he's start getting angry. I found out later that he got pretty sea sick, so maybe that's what was making him grumpy. I saw him sitting down and rubbing his head a lot. Poor guy. I think after a while everyone started suffering actually, even Taruru slowed down and stopped shooting randomly at things, just slumping down against the side of the ship and waiting for something to happen. It wasn't the most comfortable ride I must say, the sea was really…wavy. It was a really big boat but all the same it got thrown side to side constantly. At one point the lieutenant started yelling at Zoruru to pilot the ship strait, even though I'm sure he knew for well that it wasn't his sailing skills that were making the boat rock, it was just the harsh waves. Zoruru ended up yelling back irritably and they everyone ended up arguing. Geez we were only about two hours into the journey too. =_=  
I think it may have also had something to do with the weather. It was so hot out there. The sun was just blazing down. Keronjins, as you know, don't work at their best in heated weather like this. We had plenty of fresh water, but it was mainly for drinking. We couldn't have possibly brought enough with up to keep soaking ourselves with when the weather got too much. Otherwise the ship would have been too heavy. After a while even I started finding it very hard. It was like having permanent heat stroke, whilst being rocked sickeningly from side to side. Oh it was dreadful.

Tororo came down from the crow's nest a few hours into the trip, saying it was just too hot up there. He spent the entire time on the deck just complaining about how much it rocked. He continuously nagged at Zoruru to make the boat stop rocking, poor Zoruru, he was doing his best, but everyone just seemed to be blaming him. At one point I swear he was going to snap and murder Tororo. Luckily Taruru started up some random convocation about why the main deck was called the poop deck and it interested Tororo enough to leave Zoruru alone for a while and join in. I gotta give it to Taruru, he can be really annoying at times, but that kid can sure stay happy, even in the roughest of situations. It's nice having someone like that around. Brightens the mood a little.

Even though Tororo complained more than everyone else put together, I think the leader was probably suffering the most. Not that he would say that to anyone. He kept a strict face and everything. He just looked really pale, and he kept excusing himself and wandering off. Taruru said he saw him being sick over the side of the boat at one point. I don't know if that happened or not though really, Taruru does make up a lot of nonsense.

I felt like I should do something, since I was the nurse and everyone wasn't feeling too good. There's just…no real cure for sea sickness. I still think that if everyone had enough water to keep their skin hydrated then they would have all been fine. I came up with an idea anyway to try and help. I poured everyone a glass of orange juice and told them it was medicine to cure nausea. I suppose it was basically a placebo. Haha. It worked for Taruru anyway, he was up and running around again in no time. Insisting that it was magical and that it was so strong it gave him super powers….he's a strange kid. Tororo started to complain less, he still kept nagging on about how there was no power outlets in the middle of the ocean to charge his laptop with, but he stopped complaining about not feeling well, so that was a plus. Zoruru refused to drink it, I'm not sure whether it was out of pride, or lack of trust. Either way, he was the least of my worries, he seemed to concerned with steering the ship than complain anyway. Maybe the task was taking his mind off of it. The orange juice didn't seem to help the leader as far as I could tell, but it was pretty difficult because he wouldn't admit up to feeling ill in the first place, even though it was fairly clear he was.

The majority of the day was pretty much just waiting around on the ship, looking out over what seemed like an endless scene of water…water…and more water. Gosh I swear if I ever have to see that much water again I might just scream. You know how… platoons that get sent to the arctic planets for months on end for missions end up coming back and needing therapy because all they have seen for months on end is white, and suddenly there is colour again and it drives them slightly insane? I think after today everyone was starting to get similar effects after only seeing water for so long. Haha.

It was at some point earlier this evening that we finally came across another ship. We weren't even sure if it was the right ship, but all the same, it was something else out there other than just water, so we were all pretty excited. Even the lieutenant, who very rarely shows any sort of enthusiasm, was leaning over the side of the ship trying to get a better look.

Unfortunately what we had found was not the cargo ship…actually it was a pirate ship. Not just any pirate ship either, we could see clearly from up in the crow's nest that there were stacks and stacks of supply crates piled up in the deck of this ship. Yes, it was the very same ship that had caused all of this trouble in the first place. Although our plan was originally to destroy any pirate ships we found and move on in search, we had a sudden change of plan and the lieutenant commanded that we sail over, board the enemy ship and kick ass instead. Haha ^^  
It's a good thing we did too because we later found out that there were more important things on that ship than just those supply crates. Waaaay more important things,.

It was suspiciously easy to get close to the pirate ship actually. I sort of expected them to notice and start firing their cannons at us or something, but nothing, nothing at all. We took and old plank and pushed it between the ships to walk across. We had to go in single file, the leader insisted on going first in case there was danger on the other side. Despite the fact the ship appeared almost empty, not to mention we had our anti-barriers activated. All the same, it was still brave of him. The lieutenant makes a very good leader.

Zoruru refused to go aboard at all. He kept saying he would stay and guard the ship, even though the lieutenant insisted that no-one was going to try and attack our smaller ship. I thought this was strange because Zoruru is usually the first in line of we're potentially going to battle, he never seems to want to wait behind…that's normally Tororo's job. I didn't want to argue anyway, he was pretty insistent about it.

The lieutenant lead us down into the lower decks on this pirate ship in search of its crew. Not only did we find the pirates, but we found this massive room filled with gold and diamonds. It was so…shiny. I felt a little awestruck. Not only that, but we also found the crew from the cargo ship, tired up as hostages, and a large group of tribal children being used as slaves on the ship, and we even found a princess! We found out later that she was the daughter of the king of the north, and she'd fallen in love with the tribal kings son in the south, so she'd snuck aboard the cargo ship in hopes of finally being re-united with her forbidden love. It was such a beautiful story.  
…Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself again.

The pirate crew were all vipers. We should have known! Those evil creatures. They all looked pretty distracted , all slouched around a table playing cards while poor little tribal girls were chained to the wall and being forced to wear ridiculous outfits and serve them drinks.  
We decided we needed a plan.

The lieutenant got Taruru to switch off his anti-barrier, since he was already dressed like a pirate anyway, he blended right in with the little save children. His task was simple, he was to create a distraction amongst the children and cause enough chaos to distract the pirates. Me and Tororo would then free the tied up cargo ship crew, and get other children free from their chains in the distraction, while the lieutenant cleared the exits and made a path to the ship. He made it clear that the pirates would quickly figure out our plan, and as soon as they were onto us, we were too attack with everything we had. We knew it would be next to impossible to defeat all of the vipers on our own. Everyone knows it takes five Keronjins to take down a single viper. For one thing, we only had four Keronjins, since Zoruru refused to board the ship, and for another thing, there must have been at least twelve vipers in this crew. Scary looking ones at that. But we knew that if we could distract them long enough, then Tororo could lead all of the children back to the ship, along with the princess and the cargo ship crew, then we could make a quick escape.

…Plans as seemingly perfect as this never work out. I have now learned this from experience.

Taruru's idea of a distraction was to blow a hole in the side of the ship with his laser eyes. I think perhaps he forgot that we were in the middle of the ocean and that ships could not float with great big holes in the side. So suddenly the ship began to flood with water and rock violently. It was pretty terrifying. I wasn't sure what to do, I'm pretty sure the plan was abandoned immediately because the pirates immediately seemed to start panicking and attacking everyone. The leader turned off his anti-barrier and materialized some weapons and started to attack them. I was going to go and help but the water levels were rising fast and I realized that there were still small children chained to the floor and the cargo crew tied up and immobilised. So I got to work trying to free them all. Tororo quickly got a similar idea and came to help me. Some of the ropes were tied so tightly, luckily Tororo is very resourceful. He had a spare pair of glasses with him. He held them up to the sum, which refracted the rays into a compact beam, which almost instantly burned through the thick ropes. That child is incredibly quick on his feet, I have to commend him for that.

Taruru went to go and help the leader with fighting off the pirates. Instead of using his eye beam attack, he started trying to fend them off with a plastic toy sword. It didn't prove very effective. Thankfully the pirates didn't seem to see fighting us as their top priority, since we were sinking fast. By the time me and Tororo had managed to free everyone, the water levels were so high we had to swim to keep our heads above the water. We managed to lead everyone out of the great gap Taruru had made in the ships wall. We were free just in time to watch as the pirate ship disappeared, swallowed up by the cool blue ocean.

Zoruru got to work throwing ropes over the side of the ship to help get everyone on board. I suppose it's a good thing he stayed behind because otherwise I don't know how the heck we would have been able to climb aboard. We even had a moment of mercy and took the viper pirates aboard with us. They still seemed violent, but we outnumbered them with all the rescued people on our side, so we managed to immobilize them until we arrived at the south pole. The ship was a whole lot heavier with all the extra people along with the supply crates. It still managed to float though.

It was really strange when we arrived back on land. None of us could really walk strait. I guess spending twenty four hours on a violently rocking boat messes with your head a little. It took me at least half an hour to get used to the ground not moving again, ahaha. I even saw the leader fall down at one point. Walking strait was suddenly such a difficult task. Everyone seemed just so happy to be on land again. Taruru was on his hands and knees French kissing the floor.  
…that was just a little gross actually.

We managed to return all the children to their families, and the princess found her prince. It was the most beautiful reunion, so romantic. The boys were rolling their eyes, but I thought it was cute. We promised to take the cargo crew back to the north pole tomorrow, despite the fact everyone seems extremely reluctant to get back on that ship. Although they did say they may be able to find other arrangements for returning home. I honestly really hope they can. The Poyon space police will be here soon to arrest and take away the viper pirate gang. Apparently they have been on the wanted list for years after committing thousands of felonies, they're wanted all over the galaxy.  
**We **managed to catch them. If that doesn't prove that we're a fantastic platoon, I don't know what will.

The tribal clans of the south pole were just so happy about the return of their long lost children, along with the supplies as well, and the prospect of a marriage in their clan between the prince and princess. There was so much to be excited about. They threw a massive party for us, it was fantastic. There was food and games and dancing. I admit though, we didn't manage to stay for long. Even though the party was celebrating us, and don't get me wrong, we were grateful and everything for all of their efforts and rewards. But goodness, all we wanted to do was sleep. Today was exhausting.

We ended up sneaking away early and making a campfire on the beach. Everyone practically collapsed after everything was set up, they're all asleep in the sand. The lieutenant insisted that he was going to stay up and keep watch, but I saw him doze off too not long ago. Honestly this seems like a very safe place, I don't think there's any reason to stay up and keep guard anyway. But for now I will watch over them anyway, at least until someone else wakes up to take my place. This is a good chance to sit here and write up my journal anyway, ahaha.  
I can still hear the faint music and laughter and singing in the distance, but apart from that…it's so quiet. Just the sound of the waves and everyone's quiet breathing, even the fire is just crackling away quietly. It's nice….peaceful. Everyone looks so content in their sleep. It makes me happy.

I can't think of anything else relevant to write currently, and I'm getting pretty tired, I don't want to start writing nonsense, ahaha. ^^;  
I will update again when possible.

Sincerely, Pururu~

{{Yay, it's now 1am. Time to go and eat peanut butter ice-cream and draw derpy pictures of the Garuru platoon and their antics.  
…I really love study leave holiday. :3  
Only one more exam to go. It's the most important one, three hours and twelve handwritten pages on English language and theory's, but it's ten days away. So lots of free time. WOO!  
Goodnight guys~}}


	20. Chapter 20

A day in the life of Pururu. – By The-Derp-We-Call-Taruru

((Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. O3o ))

_{{A/N:__** Aaaaand I'm back! Didja miss me readers? …no? Oh okay, fine then. Geez... Not even a little? Okay…fine, be that way, gosh. (I wouldn't blame you. All the spelling errors in that last chapter. Oh god. I read through the next day and cried at how awfully it was written. I always regret posting late at night. Yet here I am, doing it again right now. I will never learn).  
I've been really busy with things and I lost the inspiration to write and I got caught up, so yes. No matter, I have returned now.  
I FINISHED MY LAST EXAM THIS SCHOOL YEAR. WOO. 'AS' is over. (nowjusttostartrevising'A2'fornextyear *sob*).  
The author is happy. I finished it. *bows* Yes. This pleases the author.  
Afterwards me and my friends went to MCMexpo for the weekend to celebrate, (basically the British comicon). I dressed as Pururu. I have a giant head. I will post pictures on Tumblr. I look fabulous. (~o3o)~  
Anyway, on my way home for the first time in months, geez I can't remember what my family looks like…*ahem*. Writing this in a taxi late at night. Forgive me.  
Aw geez, I keep writing these ridiculously long A/N's. Sorry, I must irritate the heck out of you guys. I do tend to go off on tangents unless someone is there to stop me. XD  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys, reading them makes my day!  
Enjoy~**__}}_

**Work diary: day 44**

Greetings again headquarters!  
Sorry it's been an entire week since I've updated. We've been busy busy busy! Ahaha ^^'  
So, uh. At the beginning of the week we gained a new member of our platoon. Heheh, I better explain from the start.

So, I'm pretty sure my last entry was just after our mission on Galuneptunion. Well the morning after, when we woke up, we found that the cargo ship crew had arranged other transportation back, so we wouldn't need to take them. Needless to say, we were thrilled. None of us wanted to get back on that ship again…except Taruru, who for some reason had the sudden desire to play pirates again. Our joy didn't last long when we realized our spaceship was back on the north point of the planet.

Long story short, it was another very long day of traveling via boat. No-one was happy… excluding Taruru again, who is always happy. But we did make it back. Only to be greeted by yet another party. At least this time it was more up to date and such. We couldn't stay long though, we had to get back to you guys at headquarters for our next mission. We kind of snuck out halfway through without anyone noticing. Although we did have to come back twice because somehow Tororo kept disappearing to go back and eat the party cake. For a tubby tadpole, he sure can run fast.

Eventually we made it off that planet anyway, ahaha. ^^'  
We travelled for the rest of the day, but that evening the lieutenant realized that the ship was almost out of fuel. Heh…I'm glad he noticed this time, I don't know how many more times we can crash land in the middle of the night before our luck runs out and the ship explodes or something. He decided it would be best if we landed down on a nearby planet and re-fuelled in the morning. Everyone was okay with this plan, quite frankly at this point I think we all just wanted to go to bed. The night before we'd slept in the sand, and that wasn't at all comfortable. I for one missed my pillow with a passion.  
So we landed down on a very thicket-y looking planet and set up the shields while we slept for the night.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of screaming. Geez it scared the life out of me. I guess I was almost getting used to crash landing, so by habit I fell out of bed and grabbed my giant needle for safety. It took me a few minutes to remember that we weren't in space, therefore we could not be falling. That was a relief, but then where was the screaming coming from? It didn't even sound like anyone from our platoon. I wondered if maybe it was from outside. Maybe we'd forgotten to switch on the cloaking shield and scared some poor villager nearby or something.

After following the sound to investigate, and bumping into the others, who all seemed equally as confused, I found the source of the screaming.  
It was a baby.  
There was a baby in our ship.  
**A baby.**

I'm going to assume that if this is being read at all, you probably have a confused expression on your face right now. Okay, that was my expression too. And pretty much everyone else in the platoon's expressions. Except Tororo who had his mouth stuffed with pizza and didn't seem to be aware of anything else in the world other than that mouthful of food.

After the initial shock I think everyone had different reactions. I obviously did the logical thing and picked up the poor crying thing to try and calm it down. It was kind of cute. Not a Keronjin though. It was kind of…fuzzy, and small, with one big round eye in the middle of its light yellow fluffy little face. It even had these two adorable little coloured wings on its back. I'm not the kind of frog that melts over baby's or anything, you know? But it really was adorable…at least once it stopped screaming.  
The lieutenant just sat down where he was standing. He looked so…puzzled. I've never seen such a bewildered expression on someone's face in my whole life. I guess he was pondering over the question we all had in our minds. "Where the frog did this thing come from? And more importantly, how did it get past the ships defences? And more importantly than that…what on Keron do we do with it?". I don't think any of us had any idea how to look after a baby.  
Zoruru just sort of stared at it for a while, almost as if it was a bomb or something. For a while I was worried he might try and hurt it. He kept telling me it might be dangerous. Now any random baby would be able to get past the ships defences. It may be a trap. In all fairness, it did have a point. We had no idea how this little thing had ended up here and for all I knew it could have been dangerous. I refused to put her down though. She still looked like a little baby, you'd have to be heartless to treat a baby like a bomb. After much arguing on the topic, eventually he gave in and went out searching for people on the planet that the kid may have belonged to. His search only lasted a few seconds when he realized this planet did not have breathable air. This only brought up more questions.  
Tororo, after finishing his food and actually taking in the situation, started pulling faces at the lil' thing to try and make it cry. Which worked. Gosh I had such a headache that morning.  
Taruru didn't seem bothered by it at all. He immediately took a shine to the baby and started calling it his little sister. After a few minutes though he got sent away by the leader to acquire aspirin, since my hands were full with the mysterious child and the crying was giving everyone a headache.

I honestly don't know how we managed to land on a planet with no breathable air, without knowing. I mean the ship functions to create air while we are in space, so we didn't need to worry about not being able to breathe inside. But we were almost out of fuel, we certainly didn't have enough to make it to the next planet. The plan was to go out and find fuel in a nearby village or something, but that was now not an option. Perhaps the leader forgot that not all planets are inhabitable to Keronjins, and we need to check for air before landing. Poor lieutenant, I think this forgetfulness is likely through overworking himself. It's not his fault.

Either way, once again we were stuck. The lieutenant refused to call upon you guys at headquarters this time. He said we have relied on you too much for assistance. Personally I think it's a pride thing. You know what boys are like, they just can't ask for help when it's needed. I suppose in a way he has a point though, I'm sure you guys have much more important things to deal with than us.

Anyway, until we could come up with some way of finding a fuel source, we decided we'd just have to roll with it for the time being. Tororo was convinced he could come up with something, and he's a smart kid, so we were not too concerned honestly. It was just 'what to do with this baby' that took everyone's attention really. Zoruru kept asking if he could use it for target practise, I'm sure he was just joking…I think… And the lieutenant wanted to lock it away, just in case it was dangerous. I must have seemed very sincere with my disagreement though because they both backed down immediately. I was hardly going to let them lock up a poor defenceless baby, even if it was a mysterious lil' thing. I felt a sort of…I don't know, a mothering instinct to protect it, I guess.  
So that is how we ended up raising a baby for a week.

I think all together, as a platoon, we made pretty decent carers. At least for the most part. I mean, as I said, none of us had even the slightest knowledge of child care. Especially for a creature that was not even in our ships databank. But we kept it alive.  
If anything, I think it really brought us together as teammates, and certainly helped with our responsibility skills.  
We named her Baby.  
…I know it's not a very creative name. The lieutenant didn't want her to be named at all, he hated the idea of the whole thing and just wanted the creature out of our ship. Taruru wanted to call it 'Madam pufflelumps yeastface'. In the end, no one could decide, so since we were already calling her "that baby thingy". We just decided to stick with that. It later got shortened to 'Baby'.

Feeding her proved a problem. As I said, we didn't even know what species she was. We had no idea what this baby would eat. So we did some experimenting. I insisted everything we fed her had to be blended. She may have moved on from liquid foods for all I knew, but I figured we best be on the safe side. We ended up blending half the items in our kitchen, to no avail. The last thing in our fridge we hadn't tried was that awful type G stuff. Fortunately though, for whatever reason, she seemed to take a great shine to this. She seemed to really enjoy it, it made everyone so intrigued that we all tried it ourselves. Urgh, take it from me, blended type G is so bad that even Taruru couldn't stomach it. Yuck. But Baby seemed to love it, so hey, who am I to argue.

Everyone wanted to burp her, I think even the lieutenant did a little. Not that he would say it out loud. I know none of the boys would have said it, but it was a really cute baby. Burping babies is pleasant. I'm not sure why, it's just very relaxing. I ended up burping her though. Come to think of it, I ended up doing just about everything on the first day. All the guys seemed to look to me for knowledge. I didn't know anything about babys. Maybe it was because I was the only girl…or because I was a nurse.

You know what comes after feeding a baby though right? I've never seen soldiers run away so fast. They were literally there one second, and as soon as the smell hit the air, they were gone. Even the lieutenant. They just ran for it and left me with the baby. The nerve of it. Geez, we've been on missions where we have been waist deep in monster guts, why was everyone so afraid of a baby's dirty diaper. Urgh, another task that was left to me anyway. I was most disappointed in my team at that moment.

I never realized how much responsibility went into taking care of a baby. I know I really should have known, I'm a nurse, I take care of people all the time. But geez, they cry all the time, and you have to figure out what is wrong with them, and they wake you up in the middle of the night screaming. They need to be fed and changed and rocked to sleep and played with and…urgh. They just need constant supervision. After the first day I think the others began to warm up to her a little, and thank goodness too, I don't think I would have coped with both my ship duties and raising a baby by myself. Baby slowly because….everyone's baby.  
We made a rota of who did what. The lieutenant fed her. He acted like he was disgusted by her, but whenever I caught him alone with her, he looked incredibly comfortable. Almost happy. I know he has a younger brother, I used to be friends with him as a child. Perhaps it reminded him of things, you know? Sometimes small things remind me of my childhood and what life was like back home. It can get incredibly heart-breaking leaving everything you knew and loved behind. I think everyone gets a little homesick at times. Sometimes the memories we have are a great source of comfort.  
Obviously it was my job to change her. I did not want this job, I would have been happier with any other job but that one. But it was the only job that everyone else absolutely refused to do. Urgh. Don't get me wrong, my platoon is amazing, the lieutenant is a fantastic leader, Zoruru is an unbelievable fighter, Taruru's laser eyes are crazy, and Tororo is a genius. But sometimes they act like children and sometimes I just lose all respect for my teammates temporarily. I honestly do.  
Anyway, Taruru's job was to play with her and keep per entertained. He did a pretty good job really. I was really paranoid at first, I mean, Taruru is pretty clumsy. It's not his fault, he is just one of those people who is a few stars short of a galaxy. Perfectly nice person, one of the friendliest people I have ever met, just…odd. I was so worried that he was going to do something weird to her, like tie her to the ceiling fan or something. But in the end, he was a pretty decent babysitter, I have to commend him on that. Poor little guy grew so attached to that baby, he absolutely adored her. He treated her like a little sister and spend every free second he had when he wasn't working about on the ship playing with her.  
Tororo had next to nothing to do with Baby. His job was to work on finding a fuel supply for the ship. He spend all his time locked away in his lab, I assume he spent it all working but I didn't really check. On the occasion he returned to us for food. The leader locked the fridge after the first two days, he said if we were going to be there for much longer and Tororo kept eating as much as he did, we might run out of food supplies. Tororo really does eat a lot of food.  
Zoruru's job was to stay away from the baby. Quite frankly he is made of razor blades and weapons, and at the beginning he wouldn't stop making suggestions that we kill it. None of us trusted Zoruru with the baby. I don't think he blamed us either. One day half way through the week I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her crying and it suddenly just stopped, that worried me more than the crying because I was often the only person to get up and see to her in the middle of the night, but when I went to go and check, it was Zoruru who had snuck in and picked her up and fed her to keep her silent. He seemed fairly safe with her actually. And to be honest, I'd never seen him look so peaceful in the whole time I have been in this platoon. Although when he noticed I was there he turned hostile and told me that if I mentioned it to anyone he would…well let's leave it at 'kill me'. I'm sure he didn't mean it literally, although he did leave a very graphic explanation which quite honestly churned my stomach. Despite it all, I think he developed just as much of an emotional connection to Baby as everyone else did, even though he wouldn't show it in the slightest.  
That baby became a part of our platoon in the short time she was there.

Don't get me wrong, we didn't go soft or anything. Everyone continued their tasks around the ship, everyone trained in their elements and worked hard. One time the baby wouldn't stop crying so the lieutenant brought her in with him for gun practise and tried to teach her how to use a gun. I don't think he quite grasped the concept that a baby cannot hold a gun. He seemed to think that even at that young age se should be able to shoot a gun, always mumbling about how he was given a gun as a baby. Oh well…at least he tried to involve her. It's the thought that counts, right?

The week went by really fast, I don't know where the days went. Tororo was still no closer to finding a fuel source. Poor lil' guy was working his brains out trying to come up with a solution. To be perfectly honest…I don't think anyone minded. Everyone else seemed pretty okay with everything that was happening. It was certainly less stressful than all of the other situations we have been in in the past. It was almost like a vacation, except for the baby part.

At the end of the week, Baby started acting odd. So far she'd been like you would expect any baby to act. She cried, she laughed, she ate, she slept. But suddenly she stopped crying. We didn't even notice at first I don't think. It was only once Taruru pointed out that she'd gone all limp that we suddenly realized something was wrong. I think I kind of freaked out. I was sure she was sick. I ran test after test but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had an awfully high temperature, and she was so limp and weak all of a sudden. It really scared me. She could have had anything, but apart from the temperature and the limpness, she had no other symptoms. She could have had anything.  
It wasn't just me that worried either.  
For once, Taruru stopped talking. He just stopped. All day long. He looked so worried, poor little guy. I don't think he understood what was happening. Obviously it was causing him distress though because Taruru never stops talking… and he was silent all day that day.  
Zoruru just kind of sat around with Taruru. He acted like he didn't care at all, but his body language gave away clearly that he shared our concern for the little girl.  
The lieutenant followed me around. Far too closely. Normally I think I would rather enjoy the closeness….*ahem* Um. Anyway, this time I really would have appreciated some space. I know the baby had him worried, not that he would say it out loud, you know what boys are like. I think he sort of wanted to help. Unfortunately, even with my specialist nurse training, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the little thing, so the lieutenant really wasn't much help either. I know he meant well.

We stayed awake all night with her. Even after all the others had gone to bed. Me and the lieutenant stayed up and sat with her, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. He sat with her, trying to get her to eat or at least cry, while I flicked through what seemed like endless medical journals and books looking for information. I remember at one point I looked up to see him hopelessly rocking the limp little thing in his arms, trying to bring some life into it. He kept a flat expression on his face all the time, the expression he always has. Taruru calls it 'the leader face', he does a pretty good impression if you ask him. I don't understand how he keeps a straight face all the time. My heart was broken and my eyes were tired, I was just about ready to have a break down.

Suddenly I found something though. I'd looked through my many medical books and found nothing. I simply gave up, I didn't know what else to do. As I went to go and put away the books though, I noticed that there was one left on my shelf.  
It wasn't a medical book, it was a fairy-tale story, The tadpole princess and the invisible Margarinefly, it was my favourite one as a child. When I left to join the Keron army I brought it with me, it brings back good memories when I get homesick on the occasion.  
I figured, since all else had failed and my heart was slowly shattering into a billion pieces at the sight of the child we had all began to sort of love got weaker and weaker, that it was time to give in and just make sure she was comfortable while we waited to see what would happen to her. So it was time for a bedtime story.  
Who knew that children's book would give me the information I needed when all my medical journals had failed on me?

In case you've never read it. 'The tadpole princess and the invisible Margarinefly' is a classic Keronjin children's book about a young princess who is locked up in a castle by her father to protect her from the dangers of the outside world. She gets so lonely because she cannot go out and make friends. One day she finds a small creature in her room and instantly befriends it, she calls it the Margarinefly because of its soft yellow fur and it's little colourful wings. She loves it and takes care of it and it becomes her best friend in the world. At the end of the story, her father finally lets her out of the castle. She makes friends with other Keronjins and becomes happy with a normal life, she no-longer needed the Margarinefly as a friend. But she still loved her friend the Margarinefly, he would always be her first and best friend. So instead of going out every day to play with the other children, she stayed inside after school with her little Margarinefly. One day she hurried home from school but found that her friend was very very sick. She did everything she could to take care of him, but nothing worked. Then he burst into flames and shot off into the sky, exploding into a firework. It is said that Margarinefly are born from no-where where there are people that they know will love them. And then when they have been loved and cherished enough, they go back into the sky from whence they came, in a beautiful release of energy. After that, the princess went back to her real friends, she never forgot about the Margarinefly though.

…The illustrations looked very familiar. It took me a long time to realise where I was seeing them.

Baby was a Margarinefly.

I know it seems ridiculous, I know it's supposed to be just a fairytale. But really, she looked just like the picture. Even the lieutenant seemed pretty awestruck by it. She had the same fur and the same little wings, the same big shining eye. Of course, we both came to realization too late that she wasn't sick after all, she was just preparing herself to explode back into space. We were both tired and it didn't really click until after it had happened.

Next thing we knew, she was alight. I was impressed with the lieutenant, he jumped but he didn't drop her. He has some pretty bad burns on his hands actually, I spent aged holding his hands under the cold tap, as much as he dismissed the idea. She just spontaneously combusted and shot off, she kind of bounced off several walls and down the corridor. We were dumbstruck, but we both followed anyway. She bounced through almost every room in the ship, waking everyone up. Tired and confused, we all dashed around the ship trying to follow this flaming ball of crazy. Eventually she shot into the ships fuel room, we weren't quite fast enough to follow her in, all we heard was a sudden explosion. I assume that was her releasing energy as she zipped back into space. The ship suddenly started again, I guess the burst of energy was enough to fill the fuel tank.  
…Don't ask me how that works. Ask Tororo. I don't understand technical stuff.

We spent the rest of the night traveling until we could land on a better planet, this time one with fuel and food and most importantly, air. Everyone seems so miserable. There's no crying or whining or anything. There just seems to be an aura of sad everywhere. Everyone is doing everything as normal, but it's so silent. Taruru's not chatting away, Tororo's not stuffing his face with food, Zoruru's not threatening to kill Taruru. The leader is normally silent anyway, but now he seems to be giving off an….advanced silence. It's hard to explain.

Myself? Actually I don't feel sad at all. Sure, I miss Baby. She was our platoon baby, and she will always be as such. But I know the reason she left was because we gave her all the love and support she needed to move on in life. And that makes me happy. I just know next time she'll end up in another place with another person, or group of people to love her. She will lead a happy existence, so that makes everything okay to me.

I hope the others cheer up soon. I don't like this silence. Maybe I'll put on the radio.

…

Oh…that was an awful idea. We only get one station and this is a sad song about missing someone. Drats how do I turn this thing off? Oh dammit!

Urgh.

It's going to be a loooong trip back home.  
Well at least there's another mission ahead, right? I hope it's a good one.

I'll update again when I can, but for now I better go and try to cheer everyone up. Goodness knows how.

Sincerely, Pururu~

{{ Woohoo it's 2:30 am. I do not even care, it is the holidays now and I don't gots ta do nothing tomorrow. Except read fanfiction, draw, eat, and make all those little keroro models I got at MCM. They'resocuteImusttakephotosthey'relikegundamkeror ocharacters! Ahem~  
Sorry about spelling and grammar. Sorry about out of character-ness. Most of all, sorry for the lack of Tororo. This chapter has a Tororo deficiency. In fact, there's not nearly enough of most of the characters. Maybe I should do a different story for each characters journal. Hmm….Maybe one day when I can actually promise to keep something like that going.  
By the way, if you don't get it. Margarinefly is a pun on butterfly. You know, butter, margarine? You guys in America do HAVE margarine right? It's like butter but in tubs. Uh…never mind. o^o'  
Anyway. Goodnight dear readers~}}


End file.
